Heavy In Your Arms
by beccalucy
Summary: She's forced to go back to the one place that she doesn't want to go and she finds herself fighting once again to save both herself and her Old Man. But will it work this time or will Clay finally get what he's wanted all along. Final installment of Happy's and Liv's story.
1. One

She's forced to go back to the one place that she doesn't want to go and she finds herself fighting once again to save both herself and her Old Man. But will it work this time or will Clay finally get what he's wanted all along. Final installment of Happy's and Liv's story.

This is the third and final installment of this saga so all bets are off. Anything can happen.

I have this story pretty much mapped out and will try and update at least once a week but I have just started a new job so there might be slight delays, but I promise you all that I won't ditch this story halfway through.

Anyway enough rambling I hope you all enjoy the story...

**Heavy In Your Arms**

_'I'm strong enough to stand protecting both_

_your heart and mine. _

_Who is the betrayer, who's the killer in the crowd, _

_the one who creeps_

_in corridors and doesn't make a sound_

**Going Back**

Liv stilled. She hoped that she had misheard him but she knew she hadn't. The Past four months had been amazing, she hadn't been this happy...well she couldn't remember the last time and funnily enough her current state of happiness was all because of a man called Happy. But the words that had just left his mouth and that were still echoing around in her head could easily put an end to all of that...Charming.

She tried her best but the memories of want happened in Charming still haunted her to this day. All she kept thinking about was what she had done that was so bad to make Clay want to kill her.

She had thought about confessing all to Happy about Clay many times but she could never find the words. He had been so happy, so peaceful, relaxed even during their trip that she didn't want to ruin that, but now listening to him speak, hearing him talk about going back there...back to Charming Liv was starting to doubt herself.

"When?" She said trying her hardest to keep her emotions from coming out in her voice.

"Friday. Which means were gonna have to leave first thing tomorrow." Happy spoke to her back. He hadn't missed the fact that she hadn't looked at him yet, or how she had froze at the mention of the word Charming. Which meant only thing, all that shit was still fucking with her head.

Although she had been trying to hide it from him, how it still bothered her, he noticed it sometimes normally when she thought he wasn't around or watching her but truth was he was always watching her. And when he would spot her looking as though she was a thousand miles from wherever it was that they were he knew her head was back in Charming reliving all the shit that had gone down and it pissed him off, not her, just the fact that it had happened to her, the fact that he and his brothers had allowed that to happen to her. He ran his hand over his face as he got off his seat on the edge of the bed and made his way to her.

Liv continued to busy herself with removing her jewellery when she heard his footsteps approaching her. She squeezed her eyes shut as his hands slid around her waist.

"I know we've just got here and we have plans but..."

"It's fine." Opening her eyes and forcing a smile onto her lips she turned around in his arms. She brought her hand up to his face, her thumb rubbing over the stubble on his chin as she stared into his dark eyes that were filled with concern. God she loved this man. She pressed her lips to his. "I love you." She whispered pulling back slightly so she could look at him again. "You have to go, then we have to go." She ran her thumb over freshly kissed lips. "I'm gonna go have that shower." She kissed him on the cheek and slipped out of his arms and headed to the en-suite closing the door behind her.

Happy jut stood there. That wasn't right she was lying to him, it wasn't fine. She didn't want to go and it wasn't just because of their plans he could see the fear lingering in the back of those green eyes of hers and again it pissed him off.

He had to go to Charming there was no question about that Clay needed him but at the same time he hated that the idea of going back there was making his girl feel the way she was. He just needed to make her understand that nothing was going to happen to her because he wasn't going to let it.

Pushing open the door to the now steam filled bathroom Happy started removing his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Liv asked through the frosted glass of the shower door. She could hear the sound of his clothes dropping to the floor.

"What does it look like?" Liv turned around just in time to watch Happy step into the bathtub. She couldn't stop her eyes from roaming over his perfect naked body. _God he's hot._ Even though it had been years since they'd been together he still gave her butterflies.

Happy smiled back at her as he edged closer. His hand reaching out for her his smile growing even bigger as she willingly came to him. Kissing her hard he pushed them back so he was now standing under the hot spray of the shower.

"Hmmmm..." She moaned against his lips as his hands worked down her body to rest of her waist. She was enjoying the kiss so when it stopped her eyes shot open and she was surprised to see Happy staring at her hard. "What..what is it?"

"You worried bout goin' back to Charming?" Liv tried to look away from him but Happy's hand shot up to her face, catching her chin between his thumb and index finger forcing her to continue looking at him. "You worried bout goin' to Charming?" He asked again. This time Liv knew she had to answer.

"Yes."

"Because of what happened?"

"Yes." Happy closed his eyes.

Liv watched him and she could tell that this was tearing him up, his love for the club versus his need to keep her safe. This was the whole reason why she hadn't said anything. Happy loved the club it was a part of him and she knew telling him about Clay would ruin all that and put him in a position where he would have to choose and she knew he would chose her which would result in him probably losing the club and Liv just couldn't do that to him.

Sliding her hands up his muscular arms until she reached his neck Liv stepped a little closer pressing her body flush against his leaning on her tiptoes so she could catch his lips with hers. After kissing him hard she fell back onto the balls of her feet. Her hands remaining linked around his neck.

"Charming almost killed us...I just worry..."

"You know I ain't gonna let anything happen to you, right?" Liv nodded already knowing that.

"I know but..."

"But nothin'." He caught her lips with his again. "I've got ya girl." Another kiss. "Ain't gonna let anyone hurt ya."

When he kissed her again Liv opened her mouth allowing him access with his tongue. She wanted to believe him, she really did but for some reason his declaration to protect her did not ease her one bit. So she decided to take this moment for what it was and pulled him closer her hands moving to the back of his head securing his lips on hers, because she had a horrible feeling that she would never make it out of Charming.

* * *

"Can't believe your going already." Ronnie said as she hugged Liv tightly. "I suppose at least I'm getting a hug this time." Ronnie was laughing to herself when she pulled back from Liv but was surprised to see the girl looking so sad. "Hey...hey I was only joking about the hug..." Liv shook her head, her hand coming up to run under her eyes to stop her tears from falling.

"I'm just being silly ignore me." Ronnie could do no such thing.

"Now I know it's been a good few years since we've done this dance Liv but is everything okay between you and Happy?"

"Yeah me and Happy...we're great..."

"So what's the problem?"

"Nothing, just going to miss this place." Liv and Happy had been back in Tacoma for the past week and a half and she was loving it. She thought stepping back into her past would be awkward and that everyone would hate her considering how she had walked out on Happy but they didn't and it still felt like home. But Liv could tell that Ronnie didn't believe her and although it was partly the truth, she was going to miss Tacoma it wasn't the whole truth and she wasn't surprised that Ronnie picked up on this. "Okay so maybe it's something else..."

"Want to elaborate on that?"

"Charming."

"Right." Ronnie wrapped her arm around Liv's shoulders leading her towards the small picnic area. "So I take it this is about what happened there?"

"Yeah." Liv pulled a pack smokes out of her jacket placing one in her mouth as she offered one to Ronnie. Liv lit them both.

"You know Hap isn't going to let anything happen to you."

"Yeah I know he told me that and I believe him..."

"But?"

"But you know Charming, even when I was younger you used to tell me that Charming was trouble."

"And it is." Ronnie took a drag from her cigarette. "Its home to the mother charter if anyone wants to hurt the club they'll strike there, where it hurts." Liv nodded. She had heard Ronnie say that a million times over the years. "But you have Happy and that makes a big difference Liv." Ronnie reached out and took Liv's hand in hers. "There's nothing to be scared of."

"Yeah...your right."

"I've told you before I'm always right." They both laughed as Ronnie gently nudged into Liv's side."You've got nothing to worry about. You've got to get over this okay." Ronnie gave her hand a tight squeeze just as the clubhouse doors swung open. Ronnie flicked away her unfinished cigarette and walked up to Tally who was walking out first followed by the rest of his brothers.

Liv took another drag of cigarette. Ronnie was right on both counts. One Happy would deal with everything, two she needed to get over this. Her pulling away, pulling Happy's focus she couldn't do that it wasn't fair on Happy. Sliding off the bench she was sitting she stubbed the cigarette under her boot and made her way to her guy.

"Hey."

"Hey." Happy lent down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "We heading out?"

"Yeah, Donuts riding with us. We're going break up the journey so were not travelling through the night."

"Sorry, that's because of me isn't it." Liv knew that Happy and Donut could probably drive through the night easily and would be in Charming within half the time it would take them.

"Nah it's because I can't go to long without fucking you senseless." She smiled up at him as he pulled her closer.

"I like the sound of that."

"Good." He kissed her again but this time on the mouth.

"A'right enough Hap, put her down." Even now at thirty Liv stilled blushed when Tally caught them doing something like that, she couldn't explain but he always had a way of making her feel like a teenager.

"Sorry Tal."

"It's a'right darlin, I know what a dog he is." Tally teased slapping Happy on the shoulder.

"Like she's all innocent." Happy quipped.

"I like to believe that she is." Tally took her hand and pulled Liv out of Happy's embrace and into his own arms where he hugged her tightly. "You look out for those boys of mine."

"Always." Giving him a tight squeeze back they pulled apart and Tally's hand found it's way to her back, guiding her towards the bikes where Happy and Donut were mounting their bikes. Happy handed Liv her helmet.

"Right you boys be safe on the ride down. Call in when you get there." Tally instructed as he came to stand in front of them.

"Will do Prez." Donut answered clipping on his helmet.

Tally pulled Ronnie to his side and stepped back as the Harley's roared into life. He stood back with pride watching two of his brothers pull out of the lot with the rest of his brothers until he felt Ronnie shift underneath him, and knowing his Old Lady like he did he knew something was bothering her, and he might as well ask because she was only going to bug him about it.

"What?"

"Hmm..." Ronnie turned her head to look up at Tally.

"What's botherin' you?"

"Nothing."

"V.." Ronnie sighed and pulled out from her embrace and came to stand in front of him.

"Liv." Ronnie watched her Old Man roll his eyes.

"What has she done now?" Tally loved Liv like a daughter but that didn't mean that she hadn't been a bloody pain in his ass since the day she rocked up on his doorstep.

"Nothing. I'm just worried about her going back to Charming, I've got a bad feeling about it." Ronnie never voiced this to Liv because she didn't want to worry the girl even more than she already was, but something just didn't feel right.

"Nothin's gonna happen to the girl, she's got Hap and the brick shit house Donut with her, you know very well both of those boys would die before harm came to that girl."

"Yeah, I know, I told her the same thing."

"She's worried to?"

"Yeah. Think she's reliving things that went down there."

"Not unexpected." Tally rubbed his arms up and down Ronnie's arms as he kissed her forehead. "She'll be fine they all will."

"Yeah."

"Now come on you can make us all breakfast I'm starved."

"Always thinking of your stomach." Ronnie hit him in the gut before turning on heels. She threw a smirk over her shoulder making Tally shake his head as well as remembering why he loved the woman walking away from him.


	2. Two

Well first off I want to thank everyone who had added this story and my myself to your alerts and those who have reviewed. It's nice to know know that you are enjoying and are interested in this story.

I know I said I'd update in a week but I know that I have a rammed weekend and a hectic start to my work week next week so as not to leave you all hanging I've managed to find some spare time to get Chapter 2 up.

Also once again as I did with the last story, the song I'm using for those one you who don't recognise it already it is called Heavy In Your Arms and it is by the fabulous Florence And The Machine.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully It won't take me longer than a week to update. Advanced apologises if it does.

**Heavy In Your Arms**

_'I'm strong enough to stand protecting both_

_your heart and mine. _

_Who is the betrayer, who's the killer in the crowd, _

_the one who creeps_

_in corridors and doesn't make a sound'_

**Haunting Memories**

_Two days later._

_Our name says it all. _ Liv couldn't disagree more with that statement, her last visit to Charming was defiantly not that, and she still couldn't shake the feeling that this visit would be any different. Clinging to Happy tighter she buried her head into his cut inhaling deeply allowing the smell of his leather calm her.

During the ride down she had tried to think positively about the whole situation, that she was just over thinking the whole thing and that maybe Clay had gotten over his dislike for her, got it out of his system. _Yeah right. _

Pulling into the T/M lot Liv did a quick scan of Sons that were loitering outside of the clubhouse, Clay was nowhere to be seen. She let out a breath.

Happy was up off his bike as soon as it was parked in the line up, and was heading towards his brothers where he was embraced in a sea of hugs and slaps on the back. Liv smiled to herself, he looked so happy so at home and again she was reminded as to why she couldn't say anything.

"Come on they won't bite, well maybe Tig might." Being drawn from her thoughts Liv turned to see Donut standing in front of Happy's bike just looking at her and she realised she must have been staring pretty hard for him to comment.

"Yeah." Liv smiled throwing her leg over the bike and dismounting. Unclasping her helmet she hung it on the handlebars along with Happy's.

Taking place beside Donut the two of them started to walk over to the group when all of sudden Liv felt her legs go to jelly. Clay was walking out of the clubhouse with that sly grin on his face, a grin that turned Liv's stomach upside down.

"Come on." Again she was drawn from her thoughts by Donut who was now kind of looking at her with a look of confusion. She knew that she was being obvious, and she tried to shake it off but knowing that she was just mere feet away from the man that plotted to kill her scared the shit out of her.

Donut placed his hand on the small of her back and started guiding her towards the group, but with each step he felt her tense up. He scanned the crowd to try and find the culprit that was responsible for making her so nervous but no one was looking at her and nothing seemed off except for Liv.

With the help of the gentle push on her lower back Liv managed to walk the remaining distance that lay between her, Donut and the group of Sons. Immediately feeling vulnerable when she felt Donut remove his hand and leave her to go and say his hello's to his brothers Liv wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to keep herself from making a scene, like running away or hitting the Mother charter President -both were high up on her list of things she wanted to do right now- but she managed to compose herself and keep her feet glued to the spot. But then Clay approached Happy and pulled him into a hug. Watching it made her feel sick with anger. Because of Clay's scheming Happy had almost died. She swallowed back her hate, but it was hard.

No matter how she tried to spin this whole thing the simple fact was, she hated him and she didn't want to be anywhere near him. But unfortunately it didn't look like she was about to have a choice on that.

Happy clapped his President on the back before pulling away. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his girl just standing there, looking more than a little out of place. He was again reminded how difficult this trip was for her. Giving a slight flick of his head he gave her a small smile as she started to approach him.

Liv wrapped her arm tightly around Happy's waist as he pulled her close to his side. Liv found herself once again trying her hardest to keep herself in check.

Clay watched the couple before him. He still found strange watching his enforcer with a girl. Sure he had seen him with plenty of croweaters and sweetbutts but with Liv it was different, he was different and Clay still wasn't sure if he liked it in fact he knew he didn't like it. But he had to tread very very carefully right now. Judging by the fact that he was still breathing Clay knew that the little tart had kept to her word and kept her mouth shut, but one wrong move and that could all change. So he'd have to be pleasant to her...for now.

"Liv." Clay extended his hand towards her and was surprised when she accepted the gesture straight away and gave him a strong handshake.

"Clay." Liv held his stare she maybe shaking like a leaf on the inside but she wasn't about to show him that, wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was scared to death of him and what he was capable of.

"Well how about you three get settled and we'll sit in 10." Clay offered finally releasing his grip on Liv's hand.

Happy and Donut both nodded at Clay. Happy pressed a kiss to Liv's temple before he and Donut headed back towards the bikes to get their belongings. Liv was all set to follow Happy- she really didn't want to be away from him right now- but was stopped by someone taking her elbow in the hand gently. Turning round she actually felt herself ease a little as she smiled up at the blonde blue eyes biker in front of her.

"Hey darlin'."

"Jax, nice to see you again."

"You to." He replied with one those cocky/charming smirks.

"Sorry to hear about Opie I know you two are close." Happy hadn't divulged the full details as to why they had to go to Charming but he did mention to her that Opie was looking at serving a long stretch inside. During her last visit to Charming Liv didn't really spend much time with Opie but he was a little hard to forget considering the size of him, and Liv also remembered his wife Donna, she was the only other woman Liv had met in Charming that she could actually see herself forming a friendship with, well she hoped that they already had.

"Yeah...now your Old Man's here we're hoping to get that shit sorted." Liv nodded her head respectfully. She could see the anger and sadness lingering behind his eyes and marring his face. He was obviously finding this whole thing very difficult and she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

"I'm sure he'll do what he has to." Jax smiled he found it a little amusing hearing Liv talk about Happy like that. Obviously it was common knowledge to the croweaters around this place what Happy's position was in the club and some them loved the danger but it never went beyond a night, so it was weird to hear a girl like Liv seem so at ease with it. Jax tore his eyes away from her when Happy and Donut walked over to them.

"Here..." Happy rasped off loading the bags to Liv who was a little confused. But it seemed that Donut wasn't as he was once again placed his hand on her back and started pushing her towards the clubhouse. Liv didn't argue but she did look back over her shoulder giving both men a tight lipped smile.

Once they were inside the Clubhouse Donut went his separate way and headed over to the Scot, she gave everyone a small smile to everyone before heading down the hallway towards the dorms.

As she walked down she noticed that there were only two rooms with their doors open, obviously they were the selected rooms for them. She headed down the end of the hall but stopped just inside the doorway. She felt her chest tighten, what happened inside that room had changed everything. What happened inside that room still haunted her. As she looked over at the bed, her eyes fluttered shut as the image of Davie pushing her against the mattress as his hand clamped down over her mouth.

"This the room?" Jumping slightly at the gruff voice, Liv turned to see Donut striding towards her his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Sorry?"

"This the room where it happened?" Donut asked as he came to stand next to her, his eyes looking around the room he had caught her staring in.

"Yeah." She answered. What was the point in lying to him. She heard him sigh before she felt his eyes turn to her.

"I'll take it." That got her attention and her eyes shot up to meet his.

"What?"

"I've got this room darlin'." Donut ignored her gaping expression and strode into the room, that seemed to hold way to much bad shit for her.

"Donut you don't have to do this." Liv tried to plead from the doorway.

"I know I don't." Dropping his bag onto the bed he turned to face her, he didn't miss the fact that Liv still hadn't stepped foot over the threshold. He felt bad for the girl. It had been obvious on the way down to Charming that she didn't want to come. _Why the hell did Happy bring her here? _Coming to stand in front of her he stared down at her. "Your gonna be al'right kiddo you know that right?, Uncle Donut ain't gonna let anyone hurt you here." Liv actually laughed at that, one hearing him call her kiddo and two hearing him refer to himself as Uncle Donut.

"You know you and Lorca are gonna have to stop referring to me as kid and Kiddo, I turn 30 tomorrow." Donut smirked.

"Your making me feel old Liv."

"Yeah well I'm starting to feel that way myself."

"Fuck off, you haven't aged a day since you lef..." Donut stopped and Liv looked at him knowing exactly what it was he was about to say. Since getting back together with Happy and returning to Tacoma she more than prepared herself for the comments. She ran out on Happy, and she knew for damn sure that his brothers had an opinion on it and she was ready to take the shit because she loved Happy and so did his brothers and if they needed to vent then she was willing to take it. But to her surprise most of them had kept their mouths shut, but there had been the odd slip just like now.

"You can say it Donut, I haven't aged a day since I left Happy. The only thing I'm gonna take from that is the compliment." She gave him a little grin and Donut laughed throwing his arm around her shoulders, taking the bags from her.

"Come on Kid..." He emphasised the last part as he led her to the other open door which was just across the hall two doors down. "Here's your home right next door to the VP's..." He pointed to the other door on the other side. "And that's Chibs room..."

"The Scot?"

"Yeah. Guy's sharp, so your gonna be locked in tight."

"Good to know."

"Church..." Donut looked down the hallway and nodded to Tig.

"Right get that shit sorted before your Old man gets out." Donut handed her back the bags.

"I know my Old Lady duties Donut." She said with a pout.

"Don't I know it that's why I'm glad I'm back down there. Thin walls sweeheart, you just remember that shit." Liv would have blushed if it had been anyone else but Donut saying that to her, but he had always taken the piss out of her and Happy and about how nosy they could be. Their dorm room in Tacoma was right next to Donuts. So Liv had become used to the crude comments and this one was relatively mild.

"Your just jealous, you need to get yourself your own Old Lady Donut your not getting any younger." She said mockingly.

"Nah I'll leave the Old Lady shit to killah. Free pussy easy pussy easy life." Liv shook her head in mock disgust.

"Just go to Church." Donut laughed before doing as he had been told and heading to Church.

Liv smiled to herself as she watched him leave, she did love the Tacoma boys. She had missed them.

Turning on her heels Liv looked around the room, it was pretty much the same as the one she had just been staring into but this room didn't give her goosebumps or make her feel sick to stomach.

Closing the door behind her she dropped the bags to the floor before falling onto the bed. She felt so tired and she knew it was only going to get worse. Rubbing her hands over her eyes she hoped to god that whatever reason Clay wanted Happy for it was only going to take a couple of days because she couldn't take being in Charming for any longer. She hated it.

* * *

Happy wiped his hand over his face as he exited the Chapel. He knew that Liv wasn't going to like what he had to tell her. _Fuck, maybe she's right Charming is bad news for them. _Happy thought as he mindlessly walked down the hallway to his usual room. Opening the door he was surprised to see the room encased in darkness, his hand went straight for the light switch and when the room was lit his whole body tensed when he saw the bags laying on the bed and there was no sign of her. His eyes immediately shot to the adjoining bathroom but that was encased in darkness to. His breathing became hard and he felt his hands clench into fists. The last time he had seen the room like this was when Liv had been taken. His stomach flipped at the memory.

"Killah..." Donut rushed to close the gap between them. He could see the state his brother was in, shoulders tense hands balled up into fists. He was pissed and Donut had a pretty good idea what was causing his brother to react this way. He reached out and rested his hand on Happy's shoulder, but quickly removed it when his brother spun around with the look of murder flashing in his eyes."She ain't..."

"Where is she?" Happy snapped. Donut pointed to the door across the hall. When he looked back he could see his brother ease up a little but now the look of murder was replaced with a look of confusion.

"Caught her staring into that room, reliving all the shit that went down in it just like were then...She's down the hall." Happy didn't tear his eyes away from the door Donut had pointed to. He heard what he said though and Happy was thankful that his brother had done that for his girl, but he felt like shit for putting her in that position and as much as he was grateful for what Donut had done it pissed him off a bit and he couldn't even really explain why, just like with Jax outside. Happy ran a hand over his face and finally looked up at his brother.

"Thanks." He managed to force out before he headed to the room where his Old Lady was.

Donut watched his brother walk away and he realised that this was going to be a long ass trip.

* * *

Happy pushed open the door to the room Donut had pointed to and this time he was met with a dimly lit room-from the lamp on the night stand-and instead of bags on the bed there was Liv. She was curled into a ball, her back facing him as she lay on the side of the bed furthest from the door. It had always been a rule Happy had insisted upon since the start of their relationship, he always took the side closet to the door, it was a protection thing on his side.

Walking over to the dresser he unloaded his belongings, gun, keys, prepay, knives etc before removing his cut and kicking of his boots. He walked over to the bed. At first he just found himself staring at her, like he had many of times, not just recently but over the years. He loved watching her, it calmed him in away that he couldn't really explain.

Sliding behind her he carefully tried to slide his arm underneath her but failed. She stirred letting out a small moan before turning around in Happy's arm to face him.

"Hi." Her words came out sleepy, and her hand went straight to her eyes as she rubbed away the sleep. Happy never replied instead he used his finger to tuck a stray piece of messy blonde hair behind her ear as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Grinning against her skin when he heard her moan again.

Liv lifted her head so that she could meet his lips with her own. Happy allowed her to take the lead for a second or two before he took over. He manoeuvred his body so that he was he was leering over her his left arm taking his weight as his right hand moved down to her hip where he slowly hitched it upwards under her top till his hand touched her bare skin.

Liv loved when he was like this, attentive, affectionate this was the man she fell in love with, the man she only got to see. Her own private little piece of Happy. She ran her hands up his muscled back. Her nails trailing across his tattooed skin. Kissing him back with everything that she had. Liv hated when she felt him start to pull away from her. It wasn't a good sign, usually it meant that he had something to tell her, and right now she knew anything he had to tell she wasn't going to like unless he was going to tell her that they were leaving Charming right now.

"What is it?" She asked as his head pulled back slightly so that he could look at her properly.

"Looks like Opie's looking at a long stretch." Liv nodded already knowing that was a possibility. "We're waiting on Kyle to tell us more."

"Where's Kyle?"

"Hospital. Out cold. Till he wakes up we're kind of in limbo. He might know who tipped off the police and have intel on the people who did him over. Plus he needs to explain why he was found 5 minutes away from the warehouse Ope was caught at." Happy explained rolling onto his back pulling Liv close to his side.

"He tried to run?" Liv wasn't surprised by that she didn't like the guy, she got a bad vibe from him.

"Looks that way." She could hear the strain in Happy's voice. She knew what this all meant for him, for her. Happy would have to wait till Kyle woke up and then pump him for information. Depending on what Kyle had to say and who he pointed the finger at for his attack Happy would have to stay until the job was done, meaning they would have to stay, she would have to stay in Charming. Liv actually wanted to scream, yell at him even and tell him that this was happening that they weren't staying in this place but she knew she couldn't without telling him everything so once again she shut it down.

"Take it were staying here for a bit longer than a couple of days?" Happy cocked his head so that he could look at her again. He already knew she wasn't going to be best pleased about this but looking at her as tried to pretend that she was good with it made him realise just how much this was affecting her. Brushing his knuckles over her cheek he turned onto his side as pressed as kiss onto the tip of her nose.

"Yeah we're gonna have to be here for a bit." He ran his hand over her cheek again. "I know shits rough here for you, the room..." Liv fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Donut took it I didn't ask him to I know that's where you normally stay I would have stayed in there..." Happy smiled at her. His hand cupping her cheek as he pulled her towards him so that he could kiss her. Liv was a little surprised but she went with it.

"I ain't mad, I don't give a shit where I stay. I was just tryin' to tell ya that your safe here Liv."

"I know you've already said that and I trust you. I trust you with everything."

"But..." Liv could feel herself on the verge of breaking but she just couldn't do it. It looked like shit was already upside down with the club and her confessing about Clay would defiantly make things worse. Plus she did trust Happy, she trusted him to protect her and plus she had Donut, it would take a bulldozer to get through him. She could do this. And as she stared into those dark chocolate eyes of the man she loved she knew she had to do this for him.

"But nothing..." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I'm just tired shits up in the air i'll be fine after a good sleep. I promise." Happy cocked his brow as his hand slipped back beneath her top, his body and growing erection pushing against her. He watched a big smile grace her pretty face.

"Hope your not to tired."

"What about the party?" Liv knew that Friday nights always meant party night and by the sound of rock music filtering through the walls tonight was no different.

"Fuck it. I want to fuck my Old lady senseless. You got a problem with that?" Liv shook her head. "Then fuck everyone else. You and me girl all that matters right now." Liv wrapped her arms around his neck puling him on top of her.

"I like the sound of that." She whispered before kissing him hard.

Liv was more than happy about spending the night with Happy pleasuring her and her him. Having him like this was exactly what she needed right now. He was hers, and recently he kept proving it again and again. It made her feel stronger, and she needed to feel like that.

* * *

Gemma threw the few empty beer bottles she had collected from some of the tables into the trash when she caught sight of her husband sitting alone at one of the tables a glass of Whiskey in front of him and a pissed off expression on his face, an expression she had noticed he' had most of the night.

She knew things were a little difficult at the moment with all the shit surrounding Opie's arrest and Kyle's attack but they had brothers visiting and normally her husband always had a smile on his face to greet them but not tonight.

Taking the opportunity while he was alone Gemma strutted across the room and slid into the seat beside her husband, her hands gliding up and down his well muscled arms.

"You seem tense Baby." Clay looked at his wife before taking another hit from the glass in front of him. "Shit with Kyle and Ope?" Clay shook his head. "What is it baby?"

"The little tart." Gemma should have guessed. She heard that Happy and Donut had rolled in with a little guest in tow. She presumed it was Liv. Gemma was still a little mixed about her feelings on the girl. Of course she had stood by her Old Man when he wanted her help to keep and eye on her but Gemma would be lying if she didn't say that she actually came to like the girl, because she had, Gemma actually saw a lot of herself in the younger woman. She was shocked when she realised that Clay had plotted to try and have her killed but she said nothing and in true Old Lady style she stood behind her man 100%. And she had feeling that she was about to have to do that again. She may not hate the girl but whatever Clay thought, or whatever Clay felt it was that he had to do he had reason.

"Where is he?" Gemma did a quick scan of the room for Happy, knowing that whenever he was she wouldn't be to far away.

"You tell me." Clay shifted so that he could look at his wife better. "It's his first night here he should be out here drinking with his brothers greeting the new arrivals bu no he's locked up in his room with that fucking little tart. He's whipped."

"What you trying to say?" Gemma knowing her husband so well knew that he was already planning something, especially if he thought that he was losing Happy.

"I'm not gonna lose my enforcer to pussy. Not a fucking chance."

Clay downed what was left in his glass. He knew he had to tread carefully with this shit. He had hoped that she wouldn't be a problem this time around that she would have gotten the message last time but it seemed like she hadn't, she was still a fucking problem and Clay already had enough he didn't need anymore, and he didn't want her in his clubhouse. He had to remind her who was King.


	3. Three

****Thank you for all the kind reviews I hope I got back to you all. And another thank you to those who have added me and this story to their favorites. I chuffed by how many people who are following this story I'm happy you are enjoying it.

So here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy...

**Heavy In Your Arms**

_'I'm strong enough to stand protecting both_

_your heart and mine. _

_Who is the betrayer, who's the killer in the crowd, _

_the one who creeps_

_in corridors and doesn't make a sound_

**Happy Birthday**

Liv woke to the feel of kisses being trailed down her stomach. She moaned sleepily as her hips automatically leaned towards him. There was no better way to wake up than this but normally it was Liv who doing the waking up, by trailing kisses down Happy's taught body until she reached his morning wood. She loved waking him up like that. Happy was always between that moment of sleep and awake, his most relaxed. It reminded her of when they were younger and when things were a hell of a lot less complicated.

But this morning however it seemed it was her turn. Her hips bucked up towards him again as his tongue glided across the skin of her inner thigh.

"Hap..." Happy removed his mouth from her skin and looked up under hooded eyes at his girl. He maneuvered his body, edging up tight little body. His lips claimed hers straight away.

"Happy birthday."

"You remembered." She spoke with the biggest grin on her face before lifting her head and catching his lips again as he nodded his head. She ran his hand over his shaved head. Pulling back he smirked at her before he headed back down her body.

His fingers tracing the lace of her navy panties before he slid his thumb beneath them. As he rubbed his thumb over her clit a self satisfied smile spread across his face when he heard her sharp intake of breath. Keeping up the pressure with his thumb he slid a finger inside making her body buck into his hand. Pumping her hand make her wet he added another finger. He could feel her building orgasm but he wasn't done with her yet. Removing his fingers and thumb he took the edge of her panties and pulled down her legs making sure that he trailed his fingers against her soft skin.

Happy lent back on his heels for a moment as he discarded her underwear over his shoulder he found himself just looking at her. She was looking up at him in complete in awe, like she had the very first time they did this-although she did look a little less nervous- years of not being together that she could still look at him like that. And he loved her for it, even if he didn't think he deserved it.

With his kind of job, the things he had to, he needed someone like her, someone who he could just be his complete self with and Liv was all of that, and he realised just how much he depended on her when she was gone. He had been a mess he didn't think that it would happen to him, didn't think that he would crumble without her but he did.

He loved her and he was going make sure that this time he gave her no reason to leave.

Happy was brought from his thoughts when he felt a slight jab to his leg.

"Hey you with me?"

"Yeah I'm with ya girl" Liv frowned at him, there was just something in the way he answered that led her to believe that he wasn't answering her question but an entirely different one, although she didn't get another second to think about it.

Dipping his head back between her little 'chicken legs' he kissed his way up her thighs, switching between the two before his head came to rest between her legs.

"Ha..Hap..fuck..." Liv shouted breathlessly as she felt her orgasm build. Happy never gave up his attack on her and before she knew it she was coming.

Happy kissed his way up her taught body that was still quivering under his touch. His hands trailing all over her skin. Hovering over her his head just above hers he felt her warm sharp breaths against his face. Using his finger he tucked a stray piece of her behind her ear before he dipped his head catching her lips with his as he kissed her softly.

"I love you..." Liv spoke against his lips.

"Me too."

"Hmmm...best birthday present ever." Liv ran her hand over his head before wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him back in for a kiss. But the moment didn't last as long as she wanted it to. "Where are you going?" She questioned as he came to stand on his feet. Liv pouted she wanted him back in her arms back in bed.

"I need to shower." Happy moved further up the bed and grabbed her wrist. "Your coming with me. I ain't done yet." Liv squealed as Happy pulled her from the bed and threw her over his shoulder and slapped her ass. Another excited squeal escaping from her lips.

* * *

Liv stood in front of the dresser towel drying her blonde locks as she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist. Stopping what she was doing and dropping the towel to the floor Liv turned in his arms giving him a lingering kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I've got shit I've gotta do today." Liv nodded. Happy dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a roll of cash and some keys. He held them in front of her face. "Take this go by yourself something. Not to much shit it's gotta fit on the bedroll when we leave." He warned as Liv tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Keys are to a spare car we have, sorted it with Jax yesterday it's yours for as long as a we're here." Liv took the cash and the keys he was handing her. "And your gonna have a prospect with you." This time Liv couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes, and Happy noticed it. "Look I know..."

"I don't need a baby sitter Hap, especially a prospect." Happy's hand reached out grabbed her chin between his finger and thumb, keeping her head straight so that she had to look at him.

"He's a good kid, he ain't gonna do anything but watch your back and keep you safe." Liv wanted to argue with him wanted to scream at him that she didn't want to have a fucking prospect following her around especially as the last one basically kidnapped her underneath everyone's nose, but she knew that this was a fight that she would never win. Happy was fiercely protective not just when it came to her but anyone he loved and safety was something that he would not back down on.

"Fine. But I don't like this."

"I don't give a shit." He answered with a smirk.

"Asshole." She mumbled under her breath, earning a squeeze of her ass and rough kiss.

"Get dressed."

* * *

"Your up early." Clay said as Jax strolled into the office.

"Yeah couldn't sleep." Jax walked over to the battered sofa and took a seat. "Anything?"

"Just got off the phone with Rosen. Ain't looking good for Op. He was arrested with all the equipment on him it's more than enough to get him a stint inside. Sorry son." Jax nodded. He knew that this was out of their hands, they couldn't do anything now to help Opie that was all on Rosen. But there was something they could do and it would make Jax feel a lot better. Kyle.

"I'm gonna head to the Hospital."

"You know watching over him ain't gonna make him wake up any quicker." Jax just shrugged he wanted to be the first person Kyle saw. He wanted the piece of shit to know he had screwed up bailing on Opie. Realising that Jax wasn't going to answer him Clay decided to move things along. "I'm gonna take Hap, Tig and Chibs got a meet set with Laroy, just to make sure we're still on the same side."

"A'right. We still thinking Mayans?"

"Looking that way. Part from Darby their the only ones trying to push H."

"And we're sure this wasn't Darby?"

"I know you still have hate for the Nord prick but since all that shit went down with his that prick right hand of his to trying kill one of us he's been on his best behavior he knows one more foot wrong..." Clay let the rest of his threat die as he saw Happy walking out of the club with the little tart, Donut and Kip the new prospect coming out of the clubhouse. Clay instantly felt his blood pressure rise. He just couldn't seem to shake the bad feelings he had towards the girl. "What's up with that?" Jax lent forward so the he could look out the door at whatever it was his step-father was referring to. He frowned when he saw Liv walking over to the old truck he had told Happy she could use during her stay.

"Their good man, especially if what I heard this morning was anything to go by."

The reason why he was up so early had nothing to do with his worry for Opie or his hate for Kyle it was the noise coming from the room next to his. Liv's and Happy's. Normally it wouldn't bother him so much but he found himself unable to listen to it. So he got up showered changed and headed for the garage, putting as much distance between him and the noise as he could.

"Why. You still got issues with her?" He questioned turning back to face Clay. After all the shit went down with Happy, Danny and Liv Jax couldn't explain it but something felt off to him. Nothing seemed to add up and Jax- although he hoped he was wrong- thought that Clay knew a little bit more about the whole thing than he was letting on.

"No." Clay snapped back a little to quickly. Clay knew that divulging any ill feeling he had about Liv to Jax-his VP- was a bad move. He could tell his stepson still had a little crush on the girl even if he would deny it. "Just wanted to know where the two were at, need my guys heads in the game not on pussy."

"Every brother in this club has their heads on pussy." Clay couldn't disagree with that statement, but this girl was different she wasn't some cheap piece of ass, she had to power to cripple the man Clay counted on to do things for the club not many men could.

"You know what I mean." Jax got to his feet.

"Just give them a break. Happy will do whatever he has to, you ain't gotta worry bout that. Hap's club and you know it."

* * *

"Another truck huh?" Liv said as she opened the driver side door.

"Yeah well just don't going making any memories in this truck with the prospect or I'll will kill him." Happy warned in a low voice as his hand held on to the frame of the door.

"I'll try my best." She pecked him on the cheek before climbing into the truck.

"Hey..." Both of them turned to see Jax coming over to them. Liv smiled at him as Happy pushed the door to the truck closed. "This gonna be al'right for you?"

"Yeah, thanks Jax." Liv spoke politely.

"Not a problem Darlin'." Happy looked back at Liv.

"Call me on the pre-pay when you get back. Don't try and ditch the prospect."

"...Or make memories with him, I get it." Liv looked out the window at Donut and Jax giving them a wave. "I'll see you later." Happy looked past her to the passenger seat. He didn't say anything he just stared at the Prospect who in return nodded his head nervously.

The three men backed away from the truck so she could reverse it out, all of them watching the truck until it disappeared from sight.

"Do I even wanna know what you said to that prospect?" Donut hadn't missed how Kip had paled when Happy had looked at him. Happy hadn't even said anything and the kid and he looked like he was about to piss himself.

"Just told him if he fucking touched her or let her get hurt, he wouldn't make to the end of the day."

"And let me guess you explained in great detail how that would happen." Jax added with a smirk. Happy didn't answer but his silence spoke volumes. "Shit, come on bro." Jax hit Happy on the shoulder. "Think Clay wants you on a job." Both Happy and Donut followed Jax back towards the garage office.

* * *

Liv realised that shopping while having a prospect looking over your shoulder was not fun, in fact it was extremely annoying even if the kid wasn't actually as bad as she had originally thought. Deciding that she couldn't continue her so called shopping trip she called it a day and now she found herself locked up in Happy's dorm, with Happy nowhere to be seen.

Four hours had passed and finally Happy came walking into the room and Liv couldn't have been happier. Scrambling off the bed she threw herself into his arms and Happy happily caught her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Missed me?" Happy asked her when she finally stopped kissing.

"Hell yes." Liv slid down his body till her feet hit the floor. She looked up at him and suddenly she felt herself becoming a little worried. "Everything go okay today?"

Happy ran a hand over her hair. Truth was everything didn't go okay with the Mayans. Alvarez had turned up wit basically an army and made it very that they were preparing themselves for war with the Sons. They managed to get away without any harm being caused to either side but Happy knew that the next time they met like that neither side would be so lucky. But as he looked into his Old Lady's deep green eyes he didn't want to tell her that. Not because he didn't trust her with that shit it was because he didn't want to pile more shit onto her, she was struggling being here already. And it was her birthday.

"Yeah." Happy caught her lips again and tightened his hold around her pulling her flush against him. "You have a good day?" He asked hoping to shift the conversation onto something different.

"Yeah."

"Liar."

"Well it's kind of hard to shop when you've got someone looking over your shoulder. Plus just think of all the cash I saved you." Happy really didn't give a shit about the money she could have spent every last cent of it and he wouldn't have cared, he cared more about the fact that she hadn't seemed to enjoy herself. He knew this wasn't exactly how she wanted to spend her birthday. They had planned to visit her brother, although if Happy was being honest he wasn't exactly sad that they had missed that visit.

Tyler although he was now clean and sober he was still a dick in Happy's eyes and to make it worse he was currently living with their dead beat dad, Alfie. Happy hated him even more than Tyler, the prick had walked out on his whole family leaving Liv to look after her 9 year old brother and her alcoholic mother. Liv deserved so much better than the two of them. But Liv being Liv she couldn't let her brother go. But again he wasn't going to bring up shit like that unless she did.

"So you didn't buy anythin'?" Liv wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well I did buy a little something." Pecking him on the cheeks she unwrapped herself from him and stepped over to the bed grabbing the Lingerie bag. She watched as Happy's eyes lit up immediately. He went to go and reach for the bag but she snatched it away from him. "Uh uh...you'll have to wait till later or if you have time now..."

"Yeah bout that..."

"What?"

"Words kinda got around that it's your birthday."

"And let me guess it was Donut big mouth that spread the word." Liv dropped the bag back onto the bed, not liking the idea of everyone knowing it was her birthday.

"Yeah." When she looked back at Happy she could tell there was something else he wanted to tell her.

"What?"

"Gemma is kind of throwing ya a little party thing." Liv just looked at Happy in amusement. Last time she had seen Gemma they hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms- mostly due to the fact that her husband had tried to kill her- so to hear that Gemma had put together a thing for her birthday shocked the hell out of her. And it also made her extremely curious. Gemma would not be doing this out the goodness of her heart.

"What kind of thing?"

"Nothing major." He said knowing she hated being the centre of attention and he knew that she wasn't Gemma's biggest fan. "She's just gonna throw a couple of steaks on the grill, a few drinks. Look I know you hate this shit but Gemma is trying. Just give it a chance." Happy was now standing in front of her his hand reaching out for her. She willingly went to him.

"Fine, but no one better sing Happy fucking birthday."

"I'll personally make sure of it." He kissed her on top of her head. "Plus we ain't gonna be stayin' that long, seems you've got a little somethin' to model for me." He spoke quietly into her ear.

"That's if you get lucky."

"Oh I'm getting lucky."

* * *

When she had first come out of her dorm her hand in Happy's as she reluctantly trailed behind him she saw Gemma walking outside carrying a tray. Liv had quickly excused herself and followed the Queen bitch. She needed to know what the hell the woman was up to she wouldn't have be able to rest until she knew.

_Gemma threw the marinated steaks onto the grill but then was quickly pushed out the way by Bobby. Gemma didn't mind__ though__ because the man could cook. Gemma wiped her hand on the towel that was hung on the edge of the grill and was about to head back inside but stopped when she turned around and saw Liv standing there her arms folded across her chest. Gemma knew that this conversation was going to happen sometime tonight._

_"Give us a minute Bobby." Bobby looked between the two women and didn't hesitate to leave. This looked like it was a conversation he didn't want to be in the middle of. _

_"Steaks need turning in two minutes." Bobby instructed to Gemma who nodded. As he walked passed Liv he placed his hand on her arm. "Happy Birthday sweetheart." _

_"Thanks." Liv forced herself to give him a smile. He was a sweetie._

_"So what's this about?" Gemma asked turning her attention to Bobby's precious steaks. _

_"Funny that was going to be my question."_

_"What you've never had a birthday party before."_

_"Not one thrown by the wife of the man that tried to kill me." Liv said in a hushed tone as she closed the gap between her and the Queen who was now looking at her. A hand on her cocked out hip. She never answered the question. "What's the game here Gemma. This you trying to pull me close again, because if it is, that shit ain't gonna work. If you and Clay want me dead..." Gemma closed the gap even further and the two women were practically toe to toe with one another. _

_"Little advice sweetheart. You need to get a hold on that mouth of yours."_

_"You threatening me?"_

_"No sweetheart I'm trying to make sure you make it out of this town alive." Liv raised her eyebrows a little unsure by what Gemma had just said to her. It was completely unexpected._

_Gemma had to come to realise that this shit could go bad. Clay had manged to get away with trying to kill her once, she highly doubted that he could manage it again. She knew that trying to convince Clay of this would be a waste of breath, something about this girl just made him see red. Maybe it was the fact that she had dirt of him, that his plans hadn't worked Gemma wasn't sure. But she did know that there was a good chance Happy would find out. She had noticed the change in Liv and Happy there were closer than last time. The way they were with one another proved to Gemma that they were solid just like herself and Clay. And that wasn't a good thing, not for Clay anyway. So not wanting to lose her husband at the hands of Happy or the club Gemma knew that Liv was the only play here. If she could manage to convince the girl to play good, keep her mouth shut till she left Charming then there was a good chance they could all get out of this alive. _

_"I ain't out to hurt you Darlin'." _

Liv had gone over that conversation in her head again and again. And for some reason she found herself believing that Gemma actually had her back-well as much as she could have-and she just couldn't get her head around it but she decided that she would never figure out the Queen just like she could never figure out the King. So she decided that she might as well just enjoy herself. It was her birthday after all.

* * *

Liv sat at the bar with Donut, Happy, Jax, Bobby, Tig and Benny the President of the Oregon Charter. They all had a drink in their hand and were laughing with her. All her worries completely disappeared.

"You've gotta tell us doll...I just can't see Killah down on one knee." Liv shook her head to Tig's pleas. She brought her glass of vodka to her lips as her eyes found Happy's who was standing just behind Tig.

She may have revealed a few stories from when they were younger to his brothers but Liv wasn't about to share this one with them. Still to this day as far as she knew her and Happy were the only two that knew how Happy had proposed and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Nope, now if you'll excuse me..." Liv slid off the bar stool she was sat on and went to head for the bathroom but not before she stopped at Happy's side. Leaning on her tip toes and holding on to his upper arm for support she placed a kiss at the corner of her mouth. Winking at him she fell back onto the balls of her feet and continued on her way down the hall to the bathroom.

Happy smirked as he glanced over his shoulder at her disappearing form. He had cringed when his brothers had started questioning her about their personal shit, their history and Liv had actually started answering them, because all of them apart from Donut only knew him as the club enforcer not as the husband or Old man that was currently being discussed, but when he saw her smile, watched her physically become more relaxed, he didn't try and stop her because he liked seeing her like this. Plus she wasn't saying anything to damaging, in fact it was Kozik that was taking most of the heat and Happy trusted her, she knew where the line was and she just proved that when she refused to answer Tig's question about he had proposed.

"That's a hell of an Old Lady you've got there Killah." Happy looked back at Benny.

"Yeah. She is."

* * *

Liv dried her hands as she checked herself over in the mirror above the sink, a smile edging onto her lips. Although she was enjoying herself- surprisingly- she'd had enough. All she wanted to do now was drag Happy back to their room and model her new purchases for him. Maybe it was the fact that they had just been discussing their proposal but she was horny and she wanted her man.

Running her fingers through her hair to add a little bit more volume she went to open the door, only to slam it back shut when she came face to face with Clay.

It didn't take much force for Clay to push the door open and get inside the small bathroom. She was half his size, her efforts to try and stop him were useless. Closing the door behind him and sliding the lock across he stared down at her as she backed away from till her back hit the wall. She looked terrified and he found it satisfying.

When Gemma had heard that it was her birthday and suggested that that she throw a little party he had been pissed. Gemma had told him that she was only doing what he had asked of her previously- keeping her close, make her feel like part of the family, luring her into a false sense of a security. Clay was passed that. Closing the gap between them he raised his hands in a none threatening gesture.

But they both knew differently.

Liv could feel her heart pounding in chest, so much that she thought it was going to jump out of her chest. She had been waiting for this moment, she knew it would happen eventually and she was kind of surprised that it had taken him this long, but still it didn't stop her from feeling scared. She knew what he was capable of.

"I just want to talk." He spoke in low voice that sent a shiver throughout her whole body-and not the good kind. Unable to speak she just stood there watching as he continued walking towards her.

Liv flinched when his one hand came to rest on the wall beside her head. She hated herself for it but she couldn't help it.

"Now I just wanna check that we're still on the same page. That you haven't said anythin' that you shouldn't have."

"I haven't told him." She managed to force out even though her voice was shaky.

"That's good." His other hand reached out and moved a stray piece of hair that had fallen into her eyes. "Because we wouldn't anything to happen to you again would we." It was a threat she knew it was and it made her sick. She turned her head to the side successfully making him remove his hand from her. God she hated him.

Clay laughed at her, knowing that he had rattled her. He had got his message across. Smiling cockily at her he pushed himself away and started heading for the door. But he came to an abrupt halt when the little tart opened her mouth.

"I'll tell him." Liv knew her voice was weak almost pathetic but she couldn't stop herself. She knew what he was capable of but she also knew what her Old Man was capable of. He had tried to kill her once almost ended up killing Happy she couldn't...no she wouldn't let Clay stand there and threaten her life again. It may be one of the stupidest things she had ever done but she just had to say something. Although when he turned around and stared at her with a murderous glint in his eyes she started second guessing herself. But she had come this far she couldn't stop now.

"I'll stick to my end of the deal Clay but if you don't stick to yours, if you don't leave me and Happy alone I'll tell him...I'll tell them all what you did."

It happened so fast, he moved so fast. She only realised what was happening when her back slammed back against the wall she had momentarily pulled herself from and his hand tightened around her throat making her gasp for breath, her feet scraping on the floor.

"Are you really threatenin' me?" He pulled her away from the wall only to slam her back against it. He was so angry right now, he could literally kill her. "This is my clubhouse." Clay felt her nails dig into the skin of his hands but he didn't ease his grip on her. "You say a word and this time I will kill you myself." He bent down so that his mouth was pressed against her ear. "Am I making myself clear." Liv nodded her head the best she could considering the vice grip he had on her neck. If she was scared before she was absolutely terrified right now. The look in his eyes, the menacing tone his words were spat in and death grip his hand had on her neck she knew that this wasn't an empty threat Clay meant every damn word.

"Good." Unwrapping his hand from around her throat Clay backed away from her. He watched as her hand shot to her neck as she doubled over coughing and gasping for breath. He knew that the easy route with her no longer existed. He had to get her scared so scared that she wouldn't breathe a word to Happy or any of his brothers for that matter and so scared that she wouldn't take his threats lightly. And by the look of her shaking body he had succeeded. He had her right where he wanted her.

* * *

Gemma closed the door to her son's room when she saw her husband stroll down the hall. Only because she knew him so damn well did she know that he was angry. The way his shoulders were tensed, his arthritic hands flexing into fists.

"Stupid bitch." She muttered under her breath as she stormed across the hall to the communal bathroom.

Standing in the doorway the sight before her didn't shock her but it did annoy her especially as only hours earlier she had warned her to keep her mouth fucking mouth shut.

Liv fought back her tears as she stood up straight after finally catching her breath. She was shocked when she saw Gemma standing in the doorway staring at her. She never said anything but Liv didn't need her to. Liv knew that she had just fucked up, and Gemma knew it to.


	4. Four

Thank you for the reviews and adds. So another chapter and just to warn you that some of you many hate me for this chapter but please stick with me on it, it's part of the bigger picture. So let me know what you think good or bad.

Here we go...

**Heavy In Your Arms**

_'I'm strong enough to stand protecting both_

_your heart and mine. _

_Who is the betrayer, who's the killer in the crowd, _

_the one who creeps_

_in corridors and doesn't make a sound_

Liv stared at herself in the mirror wondering where it had all gone wrong. Four days had passed since Clay had threatened her and things had gone from bad to worse.

Carefully she dabbed the concealer over the faint purplish bruises littering her neck. She felt sick every time she looked at them. Those bruises were the reason she was standing in the bathroom of her old apartment in Oakland all alone. She knew full when as soon as Clay let her go that he would have left his mark on her. How was she suppose to explain that to Happy, she just couldn't. So she left. Spent one last night with him, then told him she just couldn't do it anymore. She took her things and left. Thankfully she still had a lease out on the place, because she had no where else to go.

Happy of course had put his foot down, and under normal circumstances she would have done as he said, but this time she just couldn't do it. She made it clear that she wasn't leaving him that she loved him but she just couldn't stay any longer especially now she knew that their little trip to Charming had been extended. She knew it was killing him to let her go, it was killing her. But if she stayed, there was a good chance that Clay literally could kill her.

He had just stood there as she packed up her things. She knew that the only reason he was letting her do this was because of the situation with the club. The club needed him, and Liv took full advantage of that.

Pulling her hair over her shoulders in an attempt to try and hide the bruises even more she walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where she grabbed her sports bag and headed out the door.

* * *

Jax sat at the bar in the clubhouse a shot of Whisky in front of him. Kyle had woken up three days ago and when he had discharged himself from the hospital Church had been called so they could all hear what the pathetic asshole had to say, and to Jax's annoyance Kyle came out of it still a brother. He had managed to talk himself out of it- the fact that he had tried to run- and Clay brought every single word of it. The only good thing about the whole situation was that Kyle had been keeping his distance from the clubhouse the past few days, Jax hoped it stayed that way.

Draining his glass he pushed himself off his stool and headed outside. Placing a cigarette between his lips he looked over the lot. Most of his brothers were mulling around outside enjoying the sun and the easy day they had before the long night that lay ahead of them.

Tonight they were hitting the Mayans. Juice had found out where they were hiding. Since they had declared war funnily enough they had gone into hiding, but now they knew of their location and they had enough Sons they were going after them, bringing the war they had declared to their doorstep. It was going to be a long night, but Jax was more than ready for it in fact he needed it right now and so did another one of his brothers.

Jax along with the rest of his brothers weren't exactly sure what had happened, but four days ago Liv had walked out of the clubhouse and had yet to return. And Jax was curious as to why. The morning after her birthday he had heard them- this time it wasn't sex noises though- he had heard Happy shouting at her, it wasn't clear enough that he could make out exactly what he was yelling at her about but their was defiant raised voices and when he finally stopped eaves dropping on their argument he left his dorm only to bump into Liv who was carrying her bag. Happy stepped out behind her, his face hard. Jax never spoke he had just stayed put as the two disappeared down the hall. Happy had followed her out of T/M but returned less than two hours later without her. And he hadn't left since.

As he started walking over to where Happy was working on his bike he came to a stop when he heard the sound of a Harley pulling into the lot. Continuing to watch as the bike pulled into the already overflowing formation. Jax smiled to himself when the rider revealed himself.

Lighting his cigarette Jax went over to greet the new arrival, embracing him in a hug.

"Good to see you brother." Jax said as he broke the hug.

"Yeah well I couldn't miss this party tonight." Jax nodded his head. Having an extra brother, especially one like Kozik was always a welcome surprise.

"Yeah. It's gonna be one hell of a night."

"Everything sorted?" Jax nodded taking a drag from his cigarette. "Then just tell me what you need me to do VP." Jax clapped his hand down on his shoulder.

"Will do, but first need you to do somethin' else for me."

* * *

Liv chugged back her bottle, her chest heaving. She had just spent the last two and half hours dancing her ass off. She was knackered, and she didn't realise how out of shape she was. But she loved it and it had taken her mind off her current fucked up situation.

Sliding her bag onto her shoulder Liv made her way down the stairs of the dance studio. Just as she was locking up she heard a name she hadn't heard in a while.

"Miss Olivia...Miss Olivia..." Looking over her shoulder to where the little voice was coming from a smile grew on Liv's face when she saw the little girl barreling towards her. Letting her bag slide off her shoulder Liv bent down to her knees so that she could catch the little bundle. "Miss Olivia." The little girl squealed as she wrapped her arms around Liv's neck. "Your back..."

"Hi Kayla." Liv hugged the little girl tightly before the little girl pulled away from her.

"When can I dance...I want to dance again...I've been practicing ..Look Look..." The little girl stood back from Liv and started spinning around in circles before kicking her leg up. Liv beamed with pride.

As much as she loved being on the road with Happy a small part of her had missed this. She had started teaching dance classes on her days off. She had classes that ranged from little ones to teenagers and she loved it. And watching as the little girl preformed one of the routines she had taught her made her realise just how much she missed it.

"That was amazing..." Liv clapped her hands as Kayla gave a little curtsy. "You certainly have been practicing."

"Can we go and dance now...please...please Miss Olivia..."

"Now now pumpkin..How bout you give Miss Olivia here a chance to speak." Liv watched as Kayla's uncle scooped her off the ground tickling her stomach and making the little girl erupt into a fit of giggles. Liv dusted off her knees as she got to her feet.

"But she's back...I wanna dance Uncle Cal..." He looked down at his excited niece before looking back at Liv.

He had to admit he was a little happy to see his nieces favorite teacher as well. At First when his sister had asked him to take Kayla to the dance lessons he didn't like it one bit, but she was his little sister and it was very rare that he ever refused her and his sister knew that. So of course he took his niece along to the dance studio-reluctantly-but when he stepped in side and saw the beautiful blonde dance teacher he decided that he would defiantly be bringing his niece again and he did...well until she left.

He was about to open his mouth when something caught his eye. Placing his niece back onto her feet he bent down in front of her so that they were eye level. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a 20.

"Here take this and go and tell your Mom that I said your aloud the biggest bowl of ice cream you can get." Kayla's eyes widened as she snatched the money from her Uncle. She started running back down the street towards her Mom who was standing just outside the diner. "HEY..." The little girl stopped at looked back at her Uncle. "Say goodbye to Miss Olivia."

"Bye Miss Olivia..." She shouted as she went back to running to her Mom. Liv laughed.

"Left on the sidelines for ice cream. Can't say I blame the girl." Liv was still looking at the little when she felt his eyes on her. Looking away from Kayla Liv was surprised to find that Calvin had closed the gap that had rested between them. Liv automatically took a subtle step back, recreating some space between them.

She had always gotten on with him which she found surprising considering who he was, but then again she also didn't tell him who she was, she thought it was for the best. He was a nice guy and he was brilliant with Kayla but that didn't mean that she trusted him, especially when he was getting so close to her.

"What happened?"

"Family stuff.. I'm sorry I left so quickly but you kn..."

"I ain't talkin' bout why you left I'm talkin' bout these." Liv took another less subtle step back when his hand reached out to her.

"I don't...I..."

"The bruises Olivia where did you get the bruises?" Calvin demanded as he took another step towards her. This time though he grabbed her arm so that she couldn't pull away from him.

Liv didn't even think when she had walked out of the studio to check on the bruises of course the make-up would have worn off considering the work out she had just done. And her hair was piled in a messy bun on top of her head. She mentally kicked herself as she pulled her arm from his hold.

"It's nothing. I just..."

"Don't say that. There finger marks." Liv didn't know what to say. He was right they were finger marks and she knew that Calvin was never going to believe her if she tried to tell him any different. So she didn't bother, there was no point.

"It's not what you think." Liv finally relented, she had to tell him something. "I was at this club some guy got handsy when I told him I wasn't interested..." She motioned to her neck.

"Who?" He spat angrily at her.

"I don't know...he was just a guy. The security sorted it. It was fine..." Liv could tell that he was becoming more and more pissed off and that wasn't a good thing. She did not need this man getting up into business. She rested her hand on his arm, hoping that the gesture would ease him slightly. "I'm fine."

"You've got bruises on your neck that ain't fine."

"It could have been worse." Calvin shook his head. He hated the thought of any man laying hands on a woman, but when the woman in question just happened to be his nieces favorite dance teacher it made him angry to the core.

"I don't like it. The guy needs to pay for what he's done to you." Y_eah he does. _Liv thought to herself.

"Thank you for that. But I just want to forget about it." Calvin nodded. He didn't believe her bullshit story about it being some stranger in a club laying hands on her but he got the feeling he wasn't going to get anything more out of her and he didn't need to.

"A'right. So you back for good, cos as you can tell Kayla really misses your classes."

"Sorry but this is just a short stay."

"Shame." Liv shrugged. "Well I better get back to my girl make sure she ain't OD'd on sugar. My sister will kill me." Liv smiled at him, she could just imagine Kayla running around screaming driving her mum nuts. Most people would hate the thought but Liv would love to have the experience of it. "You Okay?"Liv eyes shot back to Calvin, realising that she must have been staring into space.

"Yeah. Well it was nice to see you again Calvin, and Kayla. Will you give her my love?"

"Course." Liv bent down to pick up her bag but as she went to walk away she was surprised when he grabbed her again. "You know you ever got a problem you can always ask. I'll help ya out." Liv pulled away from him, again making sure she put some distance between them. This conversation needed to end.

"That's not necessary."

"Well hopefully I'll see you again." Liv gave him a light lip smile before walking back down the street towards her apartment. Again kicking herself. She just seemed to keep getting herself into a bigger mess by the day.

Calvin turned his back on her as he pulled out his cell and dialed a very familiar number.

_"Hello."_

"Lee. It's Laroy. I need you to run a check on an Olivia Harding." Calvin watched her retreating form. He was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another.

* * *

Liv walked into her living room towel drying her hair. She was tired and right now all she wanted to do was down a couple of glasses of vodka and go to bed, and she was just pulling the bottle of vodka out of the freezer when someone started banging on her door making her almost drop the bottle to the floor.

She stood there her heart raising until she heard his voice. Placing the bottle on the side she rushed to the front door basically ripping it off it's hinges in her haste to open the door.

"Koz..." She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. God she had missed him. He and Tig had spent the best part of two months inside for that stupid bullshit felon with a weapon charge Felps had charged them with then he went on a series of runs so Liv hadn't seen him in a while and she had really missed him. Plus she needed her best friend right now.

"Missed me?" He laughed wrapping his arm around her waist as she gave him a crushing hug. He had defiantly missed something, she was never normally like this.

"You have no idea." Finally letting go of him Liv headed down the hall Kozik following closely behind her. As Liv rounded the counter to the kitchen she made sure to pull her damp hair over her shoulders. She hadn't bothered trying to cover the bruises because as far as she was concerned she wasn't planning on doing anything but crawling into bed alone...again. "Drink?"

"Sure."

"All I've got is Vodka."

"That's fine Darlin'."

Kozik watched her carefully as she poured them both a glass. He was more than a little surprised when Jax had explained to him what had happened between her and Happy four days ago. Last he knew the pair were as tight as ever, just like the old days but something had obviously changed.

He tried to get Hap to talk about but to be honest he didn't even know what had gotten into her. All he said was that she couldn't deal with staying at the clubhouse any longer. Kozik could understand that and he knew Happy did he could see it, but he was shocked that Happy had just let her go and apparently he wasn't willing to share why he had, but Kozik didn't need Happy to tell him why. He knew his brother meaning he knew all to well why he let her go and why he hadn't been to see her since. Kozik just couldn't believe this was happening again.

That was why he had come to see Liv. Kozik knew that it was an absolute waste of time and breath to try and get Happy to budge on this.

Accepting the glass that was being slid across the counter to him he took a drink as his eyes continued to give her the once over. He downed the rest of his drink.

"Thirsty?" Liv commented as she topped up his glass again. "So how come yo..."

"What's going on here Liv?" Kozik asked abruptly cutting her off. Liv took a sip of her own drink.

"You've seen Happy I take it."

"You leavin' him again?"

"No..."

"Then why are you here and your old man is in Charming? You know this shit ain't right." Liv shook her head. Yes she knew this shit wasn't right, she hated herself for what she was doing to Happy but all she needed was a couple more days for the bruising to go down and she would go and see him and make all this shit right.

"Koz, please just stay out of this..." She sighed taking another long sip of her drink.

"Liv, your messin' with his head here."

"Koz...please...I'm not leaving him but I'm not going back there either. Just leave it." Liv shouted turning her back on him to place her now empty glass in the sink.

Kozik sighed running his hand over his face. This shit was worse than he first thought. He had come with the intention of either talking her round and making her see sense and therefore getting her ass back to Charming where it belonged with Happy or he was going to drag her ass back there kicking and screaming either way he had planned on her being back in Charming. But it didn't seem like that was going to happen. She seemed adamant that she hadn't left him but at the same time she was adamant that she wasn't coming back to Charming.

He looked at the clock on the wall he had to go. He needed to get back to Charming and sort out things for tonight. He wished he didn't. Getting to his feet he walked up behind, his arms stretching past her so that he could put his own glass in the sink.

"Look Liv if your really not leavin' him then go back to him. He needs you there Liv." He kissed the side of her head and made his way out of her small apartment.

When Liv heard the door close she let her tears fall. What was she doing? She was going to lose him. Happy had kept his distance from her, sure when she had called him every night he had answered but she hadn't seen him and it was killing her and now to hear Kozik tell her that, ask if she was leaving him again broke her heart. She didn't want Happy to think she was bailing on him again, she was actually doing this for him but she couldn't tell him that, she couldn't tell anyone. She was alone.

* * *

Okay so do you hate me...Let me know what think like I said good or bad I can take it. xx


	5. Five

**Heavy In Your Arms**

_'I'm strong enough to stand protecting both_

_your heart and mine. _

_Who is the betrayer, who's the killer in the crowd, _

_the one who creeps_

_in corridors and doesn't make a sound_

__Trust Him?

Liv gripped the sink tighter as her tears fell harder. She had messed up. She thought she was doing the right thing, she thought she was protecting him but she wasn't she was just making things worse. _Why the hell did I come here. _She thought as sobbed.

If she had stayed in Tacoma none of this would be happening..Clay wouldn't have been able to threaten her again and she wouldn't be standing alone in her apartment without her Old Man, crying.

_Knock...Knock..._

Her head shot up in the direction of the door. She shook her head wiping her tear stained face as she marched towards the front door.

"Koz I already told you JUST LEAV..." Her words died when she swung open the door.

"Sorry not Koz." He sounded unsure when he spoke the name. Liv closed the door slightly, leaving just enough gap so that she could still see him and him her. Although she did drop her tear filled eyes to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

"Need to talk to you."

"Now's not a good time Calvin. Sorry." Liv went to shut the door but Laroy jammed his foot between the door. Her eyes were now trained on the Leader of the One Niners. She felt a lump rise in her throat.

"I can see that..." It was hard to miss the fact that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks flushed. He almost felt bad for her...almost. "...But this conversation is gonna happen now we can do this the easy way or the hard way and trust me baby you don't want to do this the hard way."

Liv didn't have to think to hard what he meant by the hard way, and she was done having arrogant pricks laying hands on her so she nodded her head took a step back and opened the door motioning him inside.

Following behind him as he made his way into her apartment- his eyes scanning over the small rooms- Liv walked back into the kitchen liking the idea of having the breakfast bar laying between them. The more space between them the better.

"Nice..." Laroy remarked once he had finished giving her place the once over. She knew he was lying. Her apartment was a big step from the place she imagined he owned. Under different circumstances she would be polite and accept the compliment- even if it was a lie- but this was different she knew that he was here for a reason and it wasn't to just to give her fake compliments.

"So what's this all about Calvin, because like I said now's not a good time." Laroy nodded which surprised her she expected a little more of an angry response for her bluntness.

"You know who am." Liv could tell by his tone and the way his eyes we're locked to hers that he wasn't asking her if she knew who he was, he was telling her that he knew that she did. And that wasn't good because if he knew that then he knew who she was.

"Yes. I take you know who I am?"

"Mrs Lowman right?" Liv nodded. There was no point denying it, it seemed he had all the answers anyway. "I didn't see a ring?" And he had looked many of times.

"Look like I already told you now is not a good time so can you just do whatever it was that you came here to do." She snapped, her emotions getting the better of her.

Laroy laughed. "You Old Ladies really do have a set balls don't ya." He walked over to her and he wasn't surprised to see her flinch. The girl had been through a lot if the research his guy had done was right- which it was.

"I'm not a spy." Liv told him as he continued to edge closer to the breakfast bar.

"I know that, because trust me if I thought you were, this conversation would be goin' a lot differently."

"So why are you here?" She didn't understand it. She was sure he was here to send a message.

Laroy watched her take another step back as he rounded the breakfast into the kitchen. It annoyed the hell out of him to see her this scared. He hated men who laid hands on their women, his step-dad had found that out the hard way.

"Look I'm not here to add to those bruises of yours..." Her hand automatically went to her neck, but Laroy stepped towards her and pulled her hand away as his other hand moved her hair over her shoulder so he could see them better. "I meant what I said Olivia. You got a problem..."

"I know but like I said that's not necessary." With nowhere else to move Liv fidgeted out of from under his hands. He let her but didn't move away from her at all.

"I know you Old Ladies are like little lap dogs for your Old men. But fuck sake letting him leave those kinda marks on ya ain't right. He should fucking respec..."

"My Old Man didn't do this to me." She shouted in defense of Happy. She did not want him to think was Happy. Happy would never hit her.

Laroy frowned. She was telling the truth, he could tell...which meant someone else had left those marks and he would bet a 100 bucks that it was another Son. It would make sense as to why she was here all alone, when he knew that her Old Man the Tacoma killer was in Charming. Laroy always made it his business to know when he was town, because whenever he was usually someone died...brutally. That was another thing he didn't get, how a girl like her could be married to a man like him. Well at least he wasn't the one to hurt, that was something.

"So which Son did it?" She shook her head.

"Calvin you don't want to get caught up in this. Just leave it alone." He nodded maybe she was right, causing trouble with the Sons wasn't in the Niners best interest but for some reason he didn't like the thought of her being vulnerable.

"A'right. But your guy, does he know bout this?" If she said yes then his mind was going to be made up, he was going to help her, no questions. Liv shook her head but that wasn't enough for him he wanted to hear her say it. And when he raised his brow it seemed that she understood that, she was a smart girl.

"No."

"You don't trust him?"

"I trust him."

"Then if you want me to back off this you have to tell him." Liv shook his head. He reached out and caught her jaw in his hand keeping her focus on him. "You say you trust him right..then tell him. This is his business he has to deal with this fucker. I know what your husband is capable of …." He paused waiting for some sort of reaction to his last words but there wasn't any which lead him to believe that she to knew what her husband was capable of. He couldn't hide the smirk as he removed his hand from her jaw. "Look if shit turns bad you got me right." She rolled her eyes but the first time tonight the smallest of smiles tugged on her lips.

"Right."

"Well my niece would kill me if I let anything happen to her favourite dance teacher." He smiled when this time her smile grew wider. "Right I uh better get going...business..."

"Right business..."

"You know how it is right?"

"Yeah I know..."

Liv showed Laroy out but just as he stepped over the threshold he turned back to face her. "Honestly girl tell your man, the longer you leave the more pissed he's gonna be at you for not telling him. We're men we handle our business and that business includes our women."

Liv closed the door and slid the lock across bolting it shut but she never moved away from it. In fact she just stood there her mind going over what Laroy had just said. When she let him in she never expected it to turn out like that. She never expected that the one person to finally make her see what a complete idiot she was being would be the leader of the one Niners but he had.

She had kept her mouth shut about Clay trying to kill her because she didn't want Happy to lose the club because that would hurt him, the club was his life but she had just ended up hurting him anyway, by leaving him. Kozik said she was messing with his head and she was.

She thought that because Clay had left them alone for so long that he had finally moved on but he hadn't and clearly he was never going to live up to his side of the deal they had made in the Chapel while Happy fought for his life at . So why should she.

* * *

Liv wasn't sure what to expect when she pulled the truck into T/M but a deserted parking lot wasn't it. Maybe it was a good thing, give her a bit more time to get her head straight.

Grabbing her bag off the passenger seat she walked across the lot and headed inside the clubhouse. It was quiet to quiet but as she walked further inside she saw Kip re-stocking the bar. She walked over and placed her bag on the bar, the noise catching the young prospects attention.

"Liv..." Liv couldn't help but mirror the smile that had spread across the kids face. "Your back."

"Yeah." She answered with a little uncertainty. She wasn't sure how long she would be here for once she confessed to everything.

"That's good. You want a drink?"

"Sure why not." She didn't see the harm indulging in a little drink. Happy wasn't here and with her nerves she could sure as hell use the dutch courage. "Vodka straight with ice please." She told him as she took a seat on one of the bar stools. "So where is everyone?" Kip put the drink down in front of her and she could tell he was a little uncomfortable by her asking that. "That's okay you don't have to tell me. Club business I know the drill, I shouldn't have asked." He smiled that big smile of his at her again. She liked this kid.

Liv sunk another two drinks before getting to her feet. "I'm going to Happy's room. When he gets back will you tell him I'm here."

"Of course." Liv grabbed her bag off the bar but before she headed for Happy's room she lent over the bar a little.

"Kip."

"Yeah."

"Keep it quiet don't tell everyone I'm here just Happy okay."

"Of course. No problem."

"Thanks Kip."

Kip watched her disappear down the hall but his attention was soon taken from the blonde when he heard Kyle curse. He turned to face the full patch, who for some reason he just couldn't take to.

"Was that little blonde the stripper?" Kip looked at him in confusion. _What stripper?_ Kyle gave him a cocky grin, course he didn't know her past. "She's a stripper." He still looked confused so Kyle enlightened him a little more. "Happy's girl...well if she's still Happy's girl...She's a stripper." Kip actually looked back over his shoulder to where Liv had disappeared to. His head was shaking...no..he just couldn't believe it, not that she didn't have the body ….he shook his head harder trying to stop his mind from going there. No matter what he thought about her or what she was at the end of the day she was still Happy's girl and that meant she deserved his respect. "So was it her?"

"Yeah." Kyle huffed and Kip watched as he started to head in the direction Liv had gone in. Kip's feet were moving and he was just about to head Kyle off and tell him to back off when the rumbles of Harley's vibrated through the room.

Kyle stopped and turned on his heels shooting Kip a look that warned him to keep his mouth shut. Kyle stood back as the Sons filtered into the clubhouse each one looking tired and some even sporting a few injures, some were worse than others but most were covered in blood. They all headed for the bar most completely ignoring his presence.

He wasn't surprised it had been like this since he got out. Seems no matter how he pleaded his innocence nobody believed him. But he still wore his patch so that was something.

* * *

Kip made sure he had served every son before he went to approach Happy. He had to admit he was a little nervous Happy looked in a bad mood...well he had looked in a constant mood since the day Liv had left but if it was possible he looked even more pissed.

"Uh..Happy...can I.."

"What." Happy growled before draining what was left in his glass. Kip looked at Kozik who was sat beside Happy, he was almost laughing at him and Kip knew it was because he was sounding weak and pathetic. If he was going to become a full patch he needed to man up. Clearing his throat Kip took a deep breath and tried again.

"I need to talk to you alone, it's important." Kip just stood waiting while Happy stared at him with a menacing glare. Finally when Happy was ready he stood to his feet.

"This better be fucking good prospect." Kip nodded and followed Happy as he headed to the other end of the bar where it was quieter. "Well."

"Liv's here."

"What?" Happy was pretty damn sure he had just misheard the kid.

"She's in your dorm, she told me to tell you. Just you." Happy nodded his head.

"A'right." Happy ran his hand over his face he hadn't expected her to come back. He hoped, he fucking prayed she did but he didn't let himself believe there was actually a chance she would come back to this place. He looked around at his brothers before looking back at Kip. "Keep your mouth shut bout this." He warned pointing his finger at him. Kip just nodded but when Happy went to walk away Kip stopped him. He had debated whether or not he should say something about Kyle but he just didn't trust the guy and he didn't like the thought of Kyle setting his sights on Liv. However he removed his hand from Happy's arm when he gave him another one of those menacing glares. "Kyle said something about her." Kip spoke, his voice weaker again.

"What the fuck do you mean? What did he say?"

"He said something about her not being your girl any more and then something about her being a stripper." Happy's eyes immediately sort Kyle out in the sea of his brothers. That fucker really was on thin ice.

"Okay." He looked back at Kip. "Don't s..."

"I won't say a word." Kip cut in knowing that was what Happy was going to tell him to do. Happy gave a nod and clapped his hand against Kip's arm before heading to his dorm room.

* * *

Kyle swallowed hard when he saw the prospect and Happy talking quietly at the other end of the bar, he almost shit himself when the killer trained his dark cold eyes onto him. The stupid prospect had told him. _Fuck._

Looking away from him Kyle looked around till he spotted the person he was looking for unfortunately he was talking to the last person Kyle wanted to see. Sighing he walked over to where Clay and Jax stood.

"Clay...Jax..." Not surprisingly Jax just gave him a filthy look before turning his back on him. Kyle shook his head. "I need a word." That seemed to gain the attention of Jax again, his eyes shooting between the two.

"Chapel." Kyle nodded and made his way to the Chapel. Clay didn't get away so easily.

"What's that about?" Cay looked down at his stepsons hand that was currently wrapped around his upper arm, before looking up to meet his eyeline.

"Nothing you need to worry about son." Pulling himself free from Jax's hand Clay walked across the clubhouse and into the Chapel where he made sure to close the doors behind him.

Jax just stared at the closed doors. He did not like this one little bit.

* * *

"So. You get anything?" Clay asked as he took he took his usual seat at the head of the table. Kyle was sat next to him in Tig's normal seat.

Kyle still couldn't believe that he was still able to take a seat at the Redwood. He for sure thought that when he stepped into the Chapel a couple of days it would have been for the last time, but someone upstairs must have been looking down on him because here he was. It may not be under the best circumstances, his brothers acted like he wasn't really there- he had lost their trust not surprisingly - and he knew that Clay was just using him, he had practically told him as much when he proposed this to him, but Kyle didn't care because at the end of the day he was still a Son, he still got to wear his patch and that was all that mattered to Kyle.

"Yeah I got something." He reached inside his cut and pulled out a brown envelope and passed it to his President.

Clay took the envelope and ripped it open at the top and pulled out the contents. He stared at the first picture for a long time before he started flicking through the others. Only when he reached the last one did he look back up at Kyle.

"I know I couldn't believe it myself Clay...I mean fuck..." Kyle ran his hand over his shaved head.

"Yeah." Clay's eyes momentarily left Kyle and went to the two large wooden doors.

"She's here." Clay narrowed his eyes at Kyle. "Just before you came in I saw her disappear down the hall."

"So she's back..." He looked back at the picture, his hand rubbing over the day old stubble. He knew that she was probably back for one reason and that was to tell him. But now...well now he had this. He looked back up at Kyle. "This is good, real good."

* * *

Liv sat on the edge of the bed her leg bobbing up and down as she sat on her hands looking around the room. She was nervous...scared even. She had no clue what was going to happen here. She was worried what Happy would think. Laroy was probably right Happy was going to be pissed at her for keeping shit like this to herself but she honestly thought that keeping it from him was for the best even now a small part of her still thought that. She jumped to her feet as she argued with herself in her head. Was she doing the right thing?

It was to late anyway.

Liv froze when the door knob turned and the door creaked open. Her heart pounded in her chest when he walked inside but it wasn't because of what she was about to tell him, it was because he was hurt. There was a gash just above his right eye and and he had a cut on his left cheek. She soon found herself standing in front of him.

"Oh my god, your hurt. Let me fi..." She stopped mid sentence when the hand she was about to rest upon his cheek was grabbed by his.

"I'm fine, what are you doing back here Liv?" He didn't mean for it to come out so harsh but if she was here to finish it for good then he wasn't going to be nice about it.

"We need to talk." Happy scoffed he knew it. Fucking bitch. He knew this was going to happen the second he dropped her off in Oakland.

"Just leave Liv. You can have whatever you want but just get out." He let go off her roughly and walked passed her. She was stunned by his reaction until it clicked._ Shit_

"You think i'm here to leave you?"

"Ain't it?" Liv felt so guilty she had really fucked up with him. Walking over to where he was standing in front of the dresser emptying his pockets she reached out and rested her hand on his arm.

"No." He looked at her and she could tell he didn't get it. He looked confused, fuck she was, but looking at him now she had no doubts. This was the right thing, she was doing the right thing...finally. "There's something I need to tell you."


	6. Six

Thank you to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter and to those who added me and this story to their favs and alerts. And of course to all you lovely peeps out there who are just reading it's nice to know that people still are.

Anyway so this is just a short chapter. I wanted this to focus on just Happy and Liv and I didn't want to leave you all waiting for the confession for to long. So I hope you all enjoy it and I will try and have the next chapter up by the end of next week.

Hope you enjoy...

**Heavy In Your Arms**

_'I'm strong enough to stand protecting both_

_your heart and mine. _

_Who is the betrayer, who's the killer in the crowd, _

_the one who creeps_

_in corridors and doesn't make a sound_

All Out.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What?" Happy asked slightly intrigued and slightly worried. She looked nervous, twitchy. Something was off with her. "Liv.." She ignored him and looked over her shoulder at the door. "Liv." She felt him grab her arm and she looked back at him before her eyes once again fell to the door over her shoulder.

"Wait..." She pulled her arm out of his hand and rushed forward to the door.

Happy just watched as she locked the door and double checked it. She was scaring the shit out of him right now.

After double checking that the door was locked- because she didn't want any unwanted visitors- she walked back over to Happy. Her hand coming to rest on the side of his face.

"I'm sorry." She lent onto the balls of her feet and pressed her lips to his. "I'm so sorry." Liv felt a tear fall and she quickly wiped it away.

"What the fuck is goin' on Liv..." He wrapped his hand around the wrist of the hand that was resting on his cheek. If he was scared before he was terrified now. She was shaking like a leaf. And as much as he didn't want to hear what she had to say because he dreaded what it was, he had to know. "Liv..."

"He threatened me..." She blurted out when she felt his grip tighten around her waist. "HE TRIED TO KILL ME..." The words fell from her lips so quickly it didn't even register with her.

Happy felt insides twist...he hoped to god he hadn't heard her right but when he looked into her eyes he knew he had.

"Who?" Using the hold he had on her wrist he pulled her to him, almost shaking the life out of her as he did. "WHO."

"Clay." She answered as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to look at him when her words registered with him. What if he didn't believe her.

Happy froze, his hold on her dropping. _Clay...Clay...no...no..._Happy ran his hand over his face. Clay..Clay was the one who was making her like this... terrified...Clay had tried to kill her._ No_. None of it made any sense.

"Fuck." He ran his hand over the dresser in temper, sending all of it's contents crashing to the floor.

Liv finally opened her eyes with the noise but when she saw Happy pacing the length of the room, his hands resting on his hips, his shoulders tensed she wished she had kept them closed. She had dreaded this, him turning his back on her.

She remained silent as he continued pacing she hoped that he needed a minute to take this in, she had just told him that the President who he looked up to, who he had pledged his loyalty to had tried to kill her. But the silence was killing her and considering he wasn't looking at her meant that she didn't even know what he was thinking right now. And it was worrying the hell out of her.

"Hap...say something...anything...please."

Happy sighed and turned to look at her. She looked so small so vulnerable. He walked over to him and pulled her against him, his arms wrapping around her tightly as she snuggled her head to chest.

Liv finally let her tears fall. He believed her.

"I'm sorry Hap I should have something..."

"Yeah you should." He kissed the top of her head. He ran his hand over her hair, gently grabbing a fist full of her blonde locks as he tilted her head backwards so that he could look at her.

"I'm gonna need you to tell me everything Liv."

"I don't even know where to start."

"The first time he threatened you."

* * *

She told Happy everything. From what Danny had told her at the warehouse, to the deal she had made with him at St. Thomas. She told him about how he had grabbed her in toilets and threatened her, explained that was the reason behind her going to Oakland. She even told him about Gemma.

He had been silent throughout it all and Liv didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but she continued telling him everything, it seemed that once she started she couldn't stop.

The first words he spoke were to tell her that he needed to take a shower. She didn't object or try to force him to say something else. She figured he needed time. She wasn't nervous anymore that he didn't believe her because even though he had stayed silent throughout he hadn't moved away from here as they sat on the bed, and he never moved her hand that had rested on his thigh throughout her confession.

It was a relief. She always knew he would but there was that small part of her that feared that he wouldn't believe her.

But one thing she had feared had come true. This...the truth...it was killing him.

The shower had stopped a little over 30 minutes ago according to the red digits of the alarm clock on the nightstand, and he still hadn't come out. She argued with herself whether or not she should go in. Her head was screaming at her no but her heart...well her heart was telling her the complete opposite and of course that was the one Liv listened to.

She lightly wrapped her knuckles against the bathroom door before letting herself in. Happy was stood in front of the mirror a towel wrapped around his waist leaving his top half completely naked, it allowed her to see the bruises forming underneath his ink along his ribs. She was reminded that clearly tonight had been a long night for him. Not only did he have to deal with all the shit she had just loaded on him, he was hurt. Whatever business he had been attending to tonight hadn't gone that smoothly.

Walking over to him she took the cotton swab from him. "Here let me..." Happy gave up the cotton swab without a fight and turned his body so that she could reach the cut above his eye that he had been trying to clean.

Even though she was balancing on her tiptoes her touch was just as gentle as always. She had always been so good at looking after him when business had gotten a little rough.

He liked her looking after him, but most of all he liked looking after her. But as she stood there in front of him, biting down on her lower lip as she concentrated on patching him up, her eyes still a little puffy he realised that he hadn't been doing his job. He hadn't looked after her.

Clay had gotten to her not once not even twice but three times. It made him so angry, not just at Clay but he was angry at himself and he was angry at her. She should have let him do his job but she hadn't, instead she had put herself at risk.

She should have said something to him the first Clay had cornered. He tensed as the image of Clay threatening his girl while she stood there in nothing but a towel. He gritted his teeth he should march out there right now and kill him...but that was just another reason for him to be angry because he knew he couldn't do that.

"Talk to me." She sounded as sad as she looked and he realised that he hadn't actually spoke since he demanded her to tell him who had done it, who had threatened to kill her. He knew Liv her mind was probably on overdrive right now. He bent down and kissed her, it was a brief kiss but he hoped it was enough to calm her for a little bit. And it did because when he looked at her again she was looking at him in that way she always did, in awe. God he loved that she looked at him like that.

Taking the swab from her hand he placed it on the counter. He reached out and wrapped her hair around his hand resting it at the back of her head. The bruises were still there although he knew that they had healed some but could still see his finger marks...Clay's finger marks.

He covered the marks with his own fingers. His hand almost matched. It wasn't that he didn't believe her but for some reason seeing the meaty hand print around her delicate neck made it all to real. Clay really had attacked his girl.

"Didn't you trust me?" He rasped his lips now replacing his fingers on his neck.

"Of course I did..." Liv answered breathlessly as Happy continued kissing her neck. "I do. I just...I just...Hap you almost died because of his scheming...I...I couldn't bare the thought of losing you." He pulled his lips from the soft skin of her neck and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I ain't going anywhere."

"Hap how are we going to this...Clay..he's dangerous." He rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

"We ain't doin anythin'. I'm gonna handle this shit..."

"Hap..." She shook her head this was what she was afraid of. She didn't want him to go after Clay. She just want to pack up and leave. Clay was dangerous, Happy was to but this was the mother charter President. Happy couldn't just walk up to Clay and do what ever it is he waned to do to him. There were consequences...massive consequences. And it scared her. "Please don't..."

"Liv you know I can't just walk away from this, he laid hands on you. He tried to have you killed. I can't ignore that shit and you shouldn't ask me to."

"I don't want you getting hurt..."

"You said you trust me."

"I do."

"Then trust me." Liv nodded and lent up towards him her lips catching his as she kissed him tenderly. He pulled her against him and she went to him no questions. She loved this man, and she trusted him. He was going to get them out of this.

"Okay." She spoke into his lips. "I love you."

"Me to."


	7. Seven

**Heavy In Your Arms**

_'I'm strong enough to stand protecting both_

_your heart and mine. _

_Who is the betrayer, who's the killer in the crowd, _

_the one who creeps_

_in corridors and doesn't make a sound_

**Phase one**

Happy sat at the bar taking another shot as he tried to piece everything together and try and figure out how he was going to handle this.

It wasn't just like he could pull Clay into the ring and beat it out of him, one because the beat down wouldn't be enough for what he's done and two because this was Clay. He ran his hand over his face. Why the fuck did it have to be Clay.

He took another drink.

He had to tread carefully he knew that, but at the same time he had to make sure that Clay didn't get to her again.

He walked across the bar to the second door on his right. He knocked twice before he got an answer.

"Need to talk to you." Hap said as he barged his way into the room. He looked at the bed where the pretty little red head was sleeping. Without another thought Happy shook the girl. He really needed to talk to Kozik...now.

"Hmmm..." The girl hummed as she stirred. Her reaction only made Happy grab her harder as he practically pulled her out of the bed as he growled at her to get out. Kozik shook his head as he finished pulling on his jeans. Walking up behind Happy he forcefully pulled his arm to get him off the naked girl. She looked terrified.

"Easy man." Kozik turned to the girl. "Get your stuff sweetheart." Kozik hand now lay where Happy's had been. Unlike Happy Kozik gently helped her out of the bed, placing himself between the girl and his very annoyed brother as he gently pushed towards where her clothes were scattered on the floor. She made quick work of getting her clothes on-although there wasn't much for her to put on if memory of last served him correctly. Denim short shorts and a loose vest no underwear in sight-but it still didn't seem to be quick enough for Happy. Kozik could hear him starting to pace behind him. A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed. Kozik had no clue what was bothering his best friend but right now he looked like a caged animal. He looked back at the girl as she spoke. It was barely above a whisper but he heard her.

"I'll call you later." He watched as her eyes darted wearily over his shoulder at Happy before falling back onto him. Kozik just gave her a nod. She gave him the smallest of smiles before leaving. Once the door shut behind her Kozik turned to face Happy, his arms folding over his bare chest in annoyance at the disturbance.

"There a reason your waking me up..." He glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand before returning his own angry eyes back to Happy's. Although he hadn't exactly been sound asleep when Happy banged on his door-he and Jen hadn't long finished getting reacquainted as she didn't get off work till 3-he was still pissed. Happy had just acted like a complete ass and Kozik wasn't going to let his best friend off easily. "At five in the morning. Fuck man this better be good."

Happy just stared at his friend. He wanted to talk to him, and although he hated to admit it he wanted his help. But now that he was standing in front of him he didn't know where to start.

Happy knew that no matter what went down between himself and Clay it was not going to end pretty and Happy was unsure about involving his brother, his best friend of nearly 20 years in his fight with Clay. It wasn't because he didn't trust him because Happy did and so did Liv but it was because at the end of all this, whatever happened to him he needed Kozik to be there for her, she wouldn't allow anyone to be and nether would he.

His decision was made. He would fight Clay alone.

"I need you to do something for me." Happy finally spoke as he ran a hand over his face. "I need you to watch out for her...Liv...She's back." Happy said before Kozik could open his mouth. Happy stood still staring at his best friend waiting for his response. It didn't take long.

Kozik was actually surprised to hear that she was back, after his talk with her at her apartment she seemed pretty adamant that she wasn't coming back to Charming any time soon. So it was a surprise to him to hear that she was back but what was even more of a surprise was to hear Happy ask him to look out for because that was normally always a given between the two of them but for him to ask meant that this was about something more serious than just making sure the rest of their brothers knew who she belonged to...something was seriously wrong and that would explain this whole situation.

"Somethin' goin' on here that I need to know about?"

"Can you watch her or not..." Happy snapped.

"You know I will. But I leave for Tacoma on Sunday."

"Then take her with you." Happy muttered under his breath, he thought Kozik hadn't heard him but he had.

"Yo need to help tell me what's going on."

"Trust me less you know the better." Happy ran his hand over his shaved head. "Look till you leave just watch her. Don't leave her alone here. Your the only one I trust completely with her." Happy admitted honestly which was a rarity for him. He didn't admit his feelings often even to his best friend. It just wasn't in his nature to be vulnerable but this was a necessity. He had to keep her safe, he would not let her down again.

"Goes without askin'." Happy nodded his head and he went to leave but Kozik stopped him. Happy looked at the hand that was now resting on his arm. "Hap..."

"Just do as I ask man...don't try and get into this shit." Kozik sighed in defeat. Whatever the problem was Happy was not going to tell him, that Kozik was sure about so all he could do was be there for his best friend.

"A'right. You really want me to take her to Tacoma with me?" Happy didn't know. He may have blurted it out, but Happy wasn't sure he wanted to let Liv out of his sight just yet. This was all kind of shades of fucked up.

"I don't know. Look this shit stays between us." And with that Happy was gone.

* * *

"Everything go okay last night? Didn't hear you come in." Gemma said as she placed a mug of freshly brewed coffee in front of him as he sat at the large wooden table.

Clay looked at his wife as she slid into the seat beside him, her own coffee in hand. Truth was it had been a late night but it wasn't because of the Mayan situation as far as he was concerned they were good on that front, even if Alvarez decided to retaliate Sons out numbered them even more now after the slaughtering last night. It was the little tart problem that had him up to the early hours.

He had spent a few hours try to form a plan that would finally rid him and his club of her and still leave him breathing.

And he was pretty sure he had it. He just had to play things very close to his chest and treat this whole situation with kid gloves. Which was why he was unsure on how to answer his wife.

It wasn't because he didn't trust her he did, always had, Gemma could be just as ruthless as he could be but right now the fewer people that knew of his plan the better in his opinion. He needed this to work.

"Everything went fine. Few scrapes but everyone came out whole." He explained giving a reassuring squeeze of her hand.

"Good. You thinking their retaliate?" Clay shook his head.

"Probably not but a few of the nomads are hanging back for an extra few days." Gemma nodded her head as she took a sip of her coffee, her eyes scrutinising her husband. He wasn't telling her everything but she couldn't quite put her finger on what. And that annoyed the hell out of her. Gemma always liked to know everything that was going on with the people in her life especially with her husband.

"Anything else going on I should know about.?" Clay swallowed down his coffee, his eyes on Gemma. Fuck his wife was smart and that was why he loved the bones of the woman.

"No." He picked up his mug and got to his feet dropping a kiss on to the top of her head. "I love you."

"Love you to baby." Gemma watched him retreat towards their bedroom unconvinced by her husbands words.

* * *

Liv stirred from probably one of the best night sleeps she'd had since arriving in Charming. Turning over she came face to face with the man she loved who was still sound asleep, although she figured he hadn't been asleep for long. She saw the practically empty bottle of Jim Bean on the nightstand behind him.

On the one hand she was glad that she finally told him everything. It felt good to have it all out there and to know that he was behind her. But on the other hand she hated that she told him and hated that he was behind her because just like she predicted it was killing him whether he would admit it or not.

But she couldn't do anything to change that now, all she could was be there for him. He had her back and she had his. She would do whatever he wanted her to do because she loved him and he was her Old man. She had forgotten that over these past few months.

Scooting closer to him she pressed her body against his, her arms wrapping around him tightly.

"What you doin' girl?" Happy grumbled his eyes still shut. Liv replied to his question with a kiss. When she pulled away Happy had his eyes open.

"Kissing my Old man. You got a problem with that?" He replied to her question with a kiss. "Good." She spoke against his lips before kissing him again.

Lying in his arms she just stared into his dark chocolate eyes, her hand running back and forth over the back of his head. She had always liked the feel of his shaved hair beneath her hand. It felt relaxing and she knew he found it relaxing.

"We're gonna be okay right, whatever happens however all this shit plays out we're gonna be okay at the end right?"

"Lost you once girl ain't planning on doing it again." He held her chin in his hand his thumb rubbing over her skin. "But your gonna have to trust me. And your gonna have to do what I tell you to do no questions no arguing."

"I will I promise. I know I haven't been the best Old Lady recently..."

"No you ain't hiding shit ain't how this works Liv you know that."

"I know full disclosure."

"Exactly works both ways babe. So now's the time Liv you got anything else you wanna tell me?" He could tell by the look she was giving him that their was something. "Liv..."

"There is something else but..."

"Tell me..."

* * *

Jax watched his brothers celebrating from the shadows. Clay along with himself and Tig had met with Alvarez earlier and they had come to a truce- hence the celebration. Jax was pleased that they had come to some sort of agreement because after the events of the night before Jax had seen even blood shed, not that he wouldn't step up to the plate if he needed to but they needed to put this Mayan shit to bed considering the little bomb that Clay had dropped on him and Tig after Alvarez and his VP had left.

The pictures still rested in the inside of his cut.

He had managed to convince Clay to hold off on confronting Liv about this. He was surprised that Clay agreed so easily, he thought he would have to go toe to toe with him on this but it was actually Tig who he ended up arguing with.

Jax was shocked again when Clay practically ordered Tig to keep his mouth shut and leave it alone.

Jax knew Clay's feelings about Liv and right now Clay would be well within his rights to go ahead and do what he wanted with this, tell Happy, interrogate her, all that shit but Clay hadn't even suggested it in fact he asked Jax for his help admitted that this was shaky ground and that he didn't know how to handle this shit. For that Jax admired Clay...putting what was best for the club above his own dislike for the girl.

Jax had no idea what to do here.

His eyes lingered on Happy and Liv as they sat on top of the picnic bench watching the fight in the ring.

Even before word had reached him that she was back he knew she was. He had noticed the truck she had borrowed parked up when he stepped out the clubhouse for an early morning cigarette.

Everyone was still unsure as to why she had left and now as to why she was back. His brothers had been gossiping about it all day, and all day he had seen Tig become angrier and angrier, but thankfully he had kept his mouth shut. Jax presumed that his silence was because he hadn't actually been face to face with her because Happy had been locked up in his room with her all day. But now they were sat there Jax wasn't sure how long Tig's silence was going to last. He shifted his eyes a little further across the lot, Tig just staring at her.

Yeah he was defiantly not going to last the night.

Flicking the butt of his cigarette to the floor Jax emerged from the shadows and made his way across the lot to his brother.

"A word." Tig didn't even tear his eyes away from her as Jax spoke. Jax looked around for any lingering eyes. Happy that no one was watching them Jax roughly grabbed Tig by the arm and pulled him closer. "You need to calm down." Jax seethed into Tig's ear.

"She's a fucking traitor man."

"We don't know that, in fact right now we don't know shit."

"I fucking know it." Tig snapped angrily his eyes finally turning to Jax. "She's screwing with a brother she's screwing with this club we cant just let her." Tig spat. Jax knew that it was only a matter of time before Tig blew. Looks like they we're going to have to make a move on this sooner than expected.

* * *

Liv hadn't let go of Happy since they stepped out of their room. She was nervous terrified even as to how this was all going to down, how she would be accepted, if she would be accepted, what would happen if or when they came face to face with Clay.

Happy had told her to just relax, keep calm. Easier said than done well for her anyway. Happy had been nothing but calm. He clapped hands with his brother shared a drink with them, he was acting just like he had been the night she had left. And so had his brothers...well the majority of them.

They had come outside a little over half an hour ago to watch the fights. She had tried to keep her eyes on the fights taking place in front of her but she couldn't stop herself from looking around every now and then to scan the lot. So far they hadn't bumped into Clay but that didn't mean they weren't going to and she wanted to make sure she saw him first before he had the chance to sneak up on them.

"Just relax." Happy whispered against her ear before kissing her on the skin just beneath.

Again easier said than done especially when she caught Tig staring at her again. She couldn't force back the shivers as his icy blue eyes narrowed in on her. Liv turned away. She put it down to his loyalty to Happy, and she was okay with that.

"That's me." Liv turned to look at Kozik who was sat on the other side of her. He was starting to remove his cut.

"Who you up against?" Liv asked accepting the rings he was handing her.

"Tommo...Nomad." He answered as if reading her mind. She looked back Happy.

"Our boy got a chance at winning this?"

"Yeah, he'll do al'right." Happy replied with a smirk.

"Fuck you man." Kozik snarked while removing his shirt.

"This Tommo good then?" Liv asked a little concerned.

"Nah Koz has got this." He pressed a kiss to her cheek "Koz will be done with him in 2 rounds."

"Good." She pressed a kiss to his lips. He kissed her back but pulled back before she could deepen it an further. She bit down on her lip suppressing a smile. She loved him. But her joy at knowing that her man was with her, disappeared when she locked eyes with Tig again although the smile fading from her face had nothing to do with him staring at her it was more about the fact that Jax had a hold of him and the conversation between the two seemed tense. She looked back at Happy. "Hap..." Using her eyes only she motioned in the direction of Tig and Jax but he just looked back at her with a confused stare. Her eyes turned back towards only to find that Tig and Jax were no longer there. She looked back at Happy. "Nothing." She snuggled closer to him and he responded by wrapping his arm around her.

They sat there watching the fight for another 5 minutes when Jax came over to them. She felt Happy's grasp on her tighten.

"Hi Jax."

"Liv." He said giving her a forced smile before locking eyes with Happy. "You got a minute." Happy looked towards the ring where Kozik was still fighting. He did not want to leave her alone. But Happy had to admit on the inside he was intrigued as to what Jax wanted to talk about.

"Go." Liv said as she squeezed his thigh. "I'll be fine." She added with a whisper so only he could her.

But he was worried. Because even though she had been keeping eye on the lot looking out for him she had missed his arrival but Happy hadn't.

Clay had shown up 20 minutes ago and had headed straight into the clubhouse.

"Just need 5 minutes man." Jax could tell that Happy was a little resistant to leave but this needed to be done before Tig exploded.

"A'right man." Happy got to his feet and dropped a kiss onto the top of her head. "Go sit with Donut." He told her. Liv nodded and got to her own feet.

Happy followed Jax into the clubhouse. He wasn't sure what this was about but when they entered the Chapel and Happy saw Clay sat at the head of the table, Happy had a pretty good idea.


	8. Eight

I just want to say a huge thank you to those who have reviewed if I haven't already thanked you by a PM. Also to those lovely people who have added not just this but myself to your favourites. It's great to know that people are still enjoying this story.

So we are heading towards the end now. I think there is only two chapters left, (there not completely finished so it might spill into 3) but either way we are nearing the end to this trilogy.

Well I you all enjoy this chapter. There's a lot of drama involved and I'm a little nervous how it will go down with all you lovely readers...Well here goes nothing...

**Heavy In Your Arms**

_'I'm strong enough to stand protecting both_

_your heart and mine. _

_Who is the betrayer, who's the killer in the crowd, _

_the one who creeps_

_in corridors and doesn't make a sound_

**No More**

Happy took the pictures Jax had slid across the table to him. There were seven in total and Happy had to admit that what he saw made him angry, very angry. Every picture was of Laroy and Liv. A few were of them on the street just up the road from her apartment. The rest were taken from outside her apartment. Laroy was there and he was standing very close, to close. Happy dropped the pictures onto the table and looked straight ahead at Clay.

"Those were delivered to my house this morning." Clay informed his enforcer who was sat way down the other end of the table even though Tig's seat had been offered.

"Look man, we're not..."

"Give us a minute." Happy basically told Jax as he interrupted him.

Unsure of what to do Jax looked back at Clay who ran his hand back and forth over the day old stubble on his chin before giving him the go ahead. Sliding his chair across the floor -which echoed in the now silent room- Jax headed for the door, sparing a look in Happy's direction. He wanted to stay. Clay had been good so far he had kept his word about not going after Liv behind Happy's back but that didn't mean that Jax didn't want to be involved in this to make sure that Clay didn't change his mind but his hands were tied. Both Clay and Happy wanted him out. He had no choice.

Clay looked towards the double oak doors as they closed behind Jax. He took a moment before looking back at Happy who was just staring at him, his expression unreadable. Clay wanted to believe that the little tart hadn't opened her mouth but right now he was betting on it that she hadn't.

An uneasy silence hung in the room and Clay actually felt himself become a little nervous by the situation, which was something that didn't sit well him...not one bit. He liked to be control of the any and every situation.

"Those were delivered to my door this morning." Clay said hoping to try and move this...what ever it was...along but Happy just continued to stare a him.

Happy fought with everything he had to contain his anger but with each word Clay spoke he found it almost impossible.

Looking at the pictures, he knew before Clay even opened his mouth what he was going to try and do here and to be honest if Liv hadn't told him about Laroy this morning he would fucking believe it.

Laroy was way to fucking close to his girl for his liking, that would be something he would have to deal with another time – both Laroy and Liv- because he had bigger issues. Clay.

Not only had the man laid hands on his girl, had planned to have her killed but he was now trying to set her up as a traitor a rat.

Happy should end this shit right now...for good, but he knew that that was easier said than done.

There were so many consequences that would follow his murder and not just to him but Liv as well and Happy just couldn't allow that. Clay had involved Jax in who knows who else had seen these photos, who else he had spread his poison to.

No Happy needed a way out where his girl would walk away unharmed. It was a drastic way and it wasn't an easy decision for him to come to but upon seeing those pictures of Liv with the president of the one Niners he knew exactly what he had to do to keep her alive.

"Enough..." He rasped, his tone remaining free of emotion. Clay had just been in the middle of telling him how he wished he didn't have to be the one to show him the photos, but all the evidence pointed to his Old Lady working with the Niners. That was enough for Happy. It was Clay's turn to listen now.

"I know everything. She told me everything." Clay didn't move didn't even show any sign that he had heard Happy's word which just made Happy more aware of how devious and cunning this man could be. He had seen it before but the target was always an enemy and Happy had always been impressed by it. But not now, not when his wife was the enemy and even maybe himself.

Happy gave it a minute seeing if Clay would actually give him a reaction but he never did, he remained stoic. Again that had been a trait he had admired in the man sitting down the table from him.

"You tried to kill her. You lay your own hands on her, I've seen the fuckin' marks Clay." This time Happy couldn't stop his anger coming out in his voice. Just uttering the words made him want to kill him. He clenched his hands into fists, his knuckles turning white, all to suppress his need to grab his knife.

"I don't know what lies your girls been spillin' brother, but I ain't..." Clay stopped as the thud of Happy's fist banging against the Redwood echoed throughout the tension filled Chapel.

Clay now knew that his lies would get him no further. The little tart had her claws firmly in his enforcer.

He had underestimated the pull she had on him. He thought for sure showing him them pictures of her and Laroy would seal her fate but he was wrong and now he needed to know how this was going to play out. What the Killer he had tried so hard to keep a hold of was going to do. Clay knew what the man down the end of the table was capable of.

"So how is this all gonna play out?" Clay knew there was no point in lying any more.

"I should slit your throat right here..." Happy spoke finally having regained some control.

"But your not?" Clay was intrigued. He didn't expect that answer. Happy gave a slight shake of his head. "If your not gonna kill me then..."

"She gets a pass, she walks out of here without any blowback." Clay shook his head this time. Both Tig and Jax knew of the photos that lay across the table. It was going to be to damn hard to sweep the thought of a possible traitor under the table. "That wasn't a request." Happy bit through gritted teeth to Clay's response. "I'll bring this to the table Clay, don't force my hand."

Clay never liked to be threatened especially in his own clubhouse. He didn't give a shit what he had done he was still the god damn President of this Club...the mother charter no less and that deserved some fucking respect.

"You really think their going take the word of some fuckin' gnash stripper whore over mine..."

The chair hit the floor with thud as Happy flew to his feet. He was enraged and he couldn't contain it any longer.

"You talk about my Old Lady again like that and your luck will run out...that I promise." Happy stood up straight. He was about to do something he never thought he would do, but he saw no other way out of this. Clay was to good and he was right, none of his brothers would take a side of a bitch over the President especially with those fucking pictures to back up his accusations-right now he could kill Liv for been that fucking stupid- it was up to him now to step up to his job of being her Old Man. He had failed at that enough already.

Shrugging his cut off his shoulders he walked the length of the table and laid in front of Clay who was looking up at him with watchful eyes. Happy knew that Clay was trying to anticipate what his next move was going to be especially after the comment he had just made.

Gripping the back of the chair Clay was sat on he leaned further into the man he used to admire, until his face was right in his.

"Me and my girl are gonna walk out of here tonight. There is gonna be no blowback. I don't give a shit what bullshit you have to feed Jax or the others but no shit lands at our feet. If it does then i'll call your bluff Clay. I'll tell them everythin' you've done. I will tear you down if it's the last thing I do." Happy pushed himself back from Clay giving him one last look over. The man was pathetic. Turning away from him Happy went to snatch the pictures off the table but it seemed that Clay wasn't going to just let him walk away that easily.

"Your really goin' to do this, your really laying your patch down for pussy." Happy's dark eyes returned back to Clay, who was now on his feet. "You even stopped to ask why. Why I did all those things."

When Liv had told him everything that was one the one thing she couldn't tell him because she didn't understand why. It was a thing that bugged him. He gave a nod of his head and Clay continued.

"She's killin you brother. She's destroyin' you I mean look what's happened since she came back. The shit with Darby, Danny, his girl and I know the other shit that went down before that. What happened after your little girl Mia..."

Happy jaw clenched with the mention of his daughter. No one spoke about her especially someone who was trying to use her death against either him or Liv.

Closing his hand around the older man's neck, Happy threw him against the wall behind him so hard that it knocked the wind out of him and sent him to the floor. Happy crouched down in front of his President...ex-President and wrapped his hand around his throat again increasing the pressure as he started to speak. Knowing that when he removed his hand there would be marks.

"You don't speak her name. You know shit about her and you know shit about my wife." He smirked at the older man as he struggled for. "She ain't the one who destroyed me. She made me."

And it was true. His first kill was for her. Then she left him and her absence had made him become the enforcer everyone had come to depend on. The enforcer that by the looks of it Clay wanted to protect. Point was if she had never of left him he would never have given into the darkness.

"This is all you Clay."

Happy peeled his fingers from around Clay's neck and stood up straight staring down at him. Happy still felt the urge to kill him but he couldn't. Backing away from the man who was gasping for breath Happy grabbed the pictures from off the table. He knew that they probably weren't the only copies but he didn't care if he took these at least that was one less copy.

He left the Chapel without even a backwards glance. He was done with Samcro.

* * *

Liv couldn't stop her eyes following Happy and Jax as they swaggered across the lot towards the clubhouse. Even though she had told him to go she had a bad feeling about it all. Jax was acting strange, he could barely keep eye contact with her which was very unusual for him.

But as they disappeared into the clubhouse, even with her gut feeling that something was off she did as Happy had told her and made her way over to Donut.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Help yourself Darlin'."

Liv smiled brightly and took the available seat beside him. Unlike how she had been with the others Sons Liv wasn't nervous at all around Donut in fact she never felt so at home and relaxed-apart from when she was Hap. Donut had always been supportive of her and Happy's relationship when other people hadn't. And he had never been the judgmental type he always said that it was none of his business what happened in their relationship that it was between them and she had always loved that about him which was why she wasn't surprised when he never mentioned anything about where she had been and instead started commenting on the fight that was happening in front of them. To be fair to Tommo he was holding his own but Liv had a sneaky suspicion that Kozik was prolonging the fight for the benefit of the red head that had turned up a few minutes ago. Kozik was defiantly showing off, this fight should have ended 5 minutes ago at the least.

"Come on..." Donut growled. "What the fuck is he doin'?" Donut was obviously growing tired of this little show Koz was putting on and Liv knew that it was probably because he had money on Koz. He always bet on the home team.

"I think he's puttin on a little show." Liv motioned her head towards the red head. She heard Donut chuckle.

"Typical."

"GO KOZ..." She shouted gaining a look from the red head before she looked back towards the ring. Did Kozik have a little girlfriend? She made a mental note to quiz the shit out of him later.

Donut nudged her leg with his and gave her a sneaky wink, but the moment was interrupted by a loud fake HA. Both Liv and Donut turned towards the noise. It was Tig. He was cockily striding towards them, a bottle of Whisky in his hand and an evil glint in those pretty blue eyes of his.

"Somethin' funny brother?" Donut asked as his eyes observed the man. It was clear that he was drunk and pissed and that was never a good combination with the Samcro SAA.

"Yeah. Hap's bitch cheerin' for pretty boy there." Liv started to get that gut feeling again, the feeling that nothing good was going to come of this.

When she had caught him staring at her before she had put it down to his loyalty towards Hap but now as those ice blue crazy eyes bored into her she realised that his behavior was because of his loyalty to someone else.

"Watch it brother." Donut wasn't pissed most of the guys refereed to women like that but he had to admit he didn't like Tig referring to Liv like that especially when she was sat right there.

"Why?" Tig stepped even closer towards the pair making Liv feel extremely uncomfortable. "I mean are you still even his bitch? Cos last time I saw you, you were running that sweet ass if yours outta here." He was right in front of her now. "Which makes me wonder why your back here doll." His hand reached out to grab her but before his hand could make contact with her it was pulled away.

"We got a problem here?" Donut asked getting to his feet as his grip on Tig's arm tightened.

Tig just started laughing and it was freaking Liv out so she got to her feet as well. Her hand coming to rest on Donuts.

"It's fine I'm just going to head inside."

She barely made it two steps past Tig before she heard the smashing of glass and a hand wrapping around her upper arm roughly. She was spun around and ended up coming face to face with Tig. He had somehow managed to free himself from Donut's hold and was now focused solely on her.

Donut went to pull him off her put Tig remained unphased and shrugged the bigger man off. Liv's eyes darted around her everyone was looking at them but none of them looked like they were about to help her apart from Donut and Koz who was now making his way out the ring.

But it was someone else who pulled Tig off her.

* * *

Happy took the bags and strapped them to the back of his bike. Thankfully Liv hadn't unpacked her shit from last night which meant that they could get the fuck out of here quickly. He didn't need Clay getting to his feet and kicking up a fuss before they left. But just as he finished attaching the bags he heard the sound of glass shattering on the floor.

It was Liv, something was wrong.

Happy stormed over to the ring, pushing his way through the crowd although when people saw him coming up behind them they soon moved.

In the middle of the man made circle stood his girl with Tig's hands on her.

Happy couldn't keep his anger suppressed any longer. He lunged himself at Tig. They wrestled on the ground before Happy got the upper hand and pinned Tig to the floor as he finally let himself go. Happy threw punch after punch. Deep down Happy knew that this was not about Tig, it was all about Clay but he didn't give a shit right now.

"Hap...Hap..." Liv went to go and pull him off Tig but Donut stopped her by grabbing her wrist stopping her advancing towards the brawl that was happening a few feet in front of her.

Pulling her out of the way Donut took her place of breaking up the brawl between the two brothers.

"Come on lads." Donut tried to pull Happy off Tig but Happy just shrugged him off but with the help of Kozik they managed to separate the two. Jax had hold of Tig and was whispering something into his ear, Donut guessed that the VP was trying to calm the fiery SAA the fuck down.

"What the hell man..." Tig yelled ignoring Jax as he tried to speak to him.

"You fuckin' touch her again and I will kill you."

"Your really gonna kill a brother over for that traitorous whore..." Happy felt Donut and Kozik pull him back but it was Liv's voice that finally broke through his rage and stopped him from launching himself at Tig again.

He turned to look at her. Tears were burning into the back of her eyes. He watched her eyes leave his and as he followed the direction she was looking at he realised that everyone was just staring at them. He hated being the centre of attention.

Running his bloody and bruised hand over the back of his head he stepped forward and took her elbow in his hand as he started leading her away.

"Hap.." LIv desperately wanted to know what was going on but Happy just shook his head at her.

"Not now Liv." Liv nodded and rushed to keep up with his larger strides as they headed towards his bike.

"Seriously...Hap...brother..."

"HE AIN'T YOUR BROTHER ANYMORE."

Happy stopped. He automatically pulled Liv closer as he stared straight ahead at Clay, who was holding Happy's cut in the air.

_Fuck._


	9. Nine

**Heavy In Your Arms**

_'I'm strong enough to stand protecting both_

_your heart and mine. _

_Who is the betrayer, who's the killer in the crowd, _

_the one who creeps_

_in corridors and doesn't make a sound_

**Excommunicated **

Liv's leg bounced up and down as she sat a top of the picnic table. She was all alone. Clay had called church and sent anyone who wasn't a Son home. They had only been sat behind those double doors for 5 minutes but it was 5 minutes to long for Liv.

She wanted to burst in there and tell them everything but she knew she couldn't do that, she knew the rules even though she really was on the verge of breaking it because in all honestly Clay had exactly been playing by the rules when it came her.

But she stopped herself because she was worried what her confession would do to Happy. She never had a chance to ask Happy what happened with Clay before so as much as she wanted to defend her man she didn't want to make things worse.

Unable to sit any longer she was on her feet and pacing the floor beneath her feet wondering how it had all come down to this.

Hearing the clubhouse door burst open Liv spun around and when she saw Happy coming out she threw herself at him. Her arms wrapping around his neck. She was just glad to see him.

"What's going on..." Happy never let her finish as he took her by the arm.

"Not now." Happy did not want to discuss this with her, not here.

Liv didn't argue with him and just climbed on the back of his bike as soon as they reached it. She could literally feel the anger radiating from him he all she could think of was that was all because of her.

"Hap..." Liv looked towards the clubhouse when she heard his name being called but Happy ignored him and Kozik's calls quickly got drowned out over the roar of the Harley. And that was when she realised that the worst case scenario had just happened.

Kozik ran a hand over his hair back and forth as he watched his two best friends peel out of the parking lot. _What the fuck. _Was all that he think. None of it made sense.

Heading back inside Kozik made a beeline for Donut who was sat the bar with a drink in his hand, like most of his other brothers. He could feel the tension in the room. Everyone was shocked and slightly stunned by the events that had just happened inside the Redwood Chapel. It wasn't the first time a member had been excommunicated but he imagined that just like himself, his brothers never thought Happy would become one.

To everyone Happy was the club. Everyone held him in such high respect and he was a valued member to any charter. Happy was the club. But Kozik knew a different side of the man that had become known as the Tacoma Killer. He knew Happy as a guy who loved his girl more than anything. Which is why he wasn't surprised by this.

He loved Liv, she was the love of his life and Kozik had witnessed Happy prove that love time and time again and now was no different.

"Hey." Kozik rested his hand on the older man's shoulder as he motioned to Kip behind the bar to get him the same drink as Donut. "This ain't right man...Liv she's..." Kozik shook his head downing a bit of the Whiskey that Kip had just placed in front of him.

"The photos were pretty convincing..."

"She ain't a fucking traitor..." Kozik slammed his now empty glass down on the bar. Donut turned in his seat and pointed a finger at him.

"Trust me I of all people know that." Donut had been the one who Tally had sent to put the pressure of Liv, to make sure she wasn't going to go running to cops after she witnessed Happy commit his first kill. Kozik still didn't know what had been said between the two, all he knew was after that talk Donut had always vouched for Liv.

"We're missing somethin' here man." Donut couldn't help but agree with the blonde. Liv could be many things but she would never betray Happy. People could argue that she had already done that when she walked out on him 9 years ago, in fact many had but Donut never did. The girl had just lost her kid and the club had kept her Old Man away leaving her alone. It was a split second decision, her leaving, he was sure, and he gathered that the longer she was away the harder it became for her to return. Point was she would never intentionally hurt Happy and fucking with his club enemies was something she would never do. Kozik was right they were missing something.

* * *

Gemma knew that she was late thanks to Luann throwing another one of her strung out sobbing sessions but she didn't think she was that late. Parking in the practically empty parking lot Gemma looked down at her Rolex. It was barely 10. _Where is everyone?_

Her confusion only increased when she walked inside the clubhouse and was met with a room full of subdued and clearly pissed off Sons.

She saw Bobby sat at the near by sofas with Chibs and Piney. Making her way across to them she did a quick scan of the room trying to find a certain Son. She couldn't.

"Where's Clay?" Bobby simply looked up at her and nodded his head towards the double doors. She should have known.

Eating the space between herself and the Chapel she reached out for the door handle only to have it open on her.

"Jesus Tiggy what happened?" Tig hadn't had time to clean himself up properly after Happy wailed on him and he didn't care he was to pissed right now. He couldn't believe Happy had bailed out of the club for pussy. The evidence was all there, Christ Happy hadn't even tried to defend her he just sat there and said nothing

"That fucking bitch happened." Gemma just fucking knew it. Clay had been hiding something from her for days clearly whatever happened tonight was it.. _Fuck sake._ Even though she knew the girl had little bit of fight in her she would be highly impressed if she had been the one to do that to Tig's face.

"Happy." It was a statement rather than a question and when Tig nodded, Gemma shook her head and pushed her way passed him inside the Chapel.

Clay and Jax were both still sat at the table and when they hear her heels hitting the floor they both looked up at her.

"Jackson give us a minute." Gemma ordered, her eyes not even leaving her Husbands.

Jax looked from his Mother to his step father. Clay gave him the nod and Jax wasted no time in getting to his feet. This room was to suffocating. He knew the events that followed after showing Happy the photos of Liv and Laroy wasn't going to be pleasant but...he could never have anticipated all this.

Stepping around Clay Jax stopped just in front of his Mother. Kissing her on the check he continued making his way out of the Chapel.

Gemma waited until she heard the doors click between her son. "What the hell have you done?" Gemma asked leaning in towards Clay.

"I did what I had to." Clay spat in his defense.

He didn't need this right now. He knew how Gemma felt about this whole Happy and the little tart thing. She had told him to leave it be, that the girl wasn't doing any harm. Well of course Clay hadn't seen it like that. He didn't like her and he didn't like how she had Happy and the Tacoma Sons wrapped around her finger. She was a threat and when Kyle had come up good with those pictures he finally thought he'd won. Turned out he hadn't. The girl had stronger ties on Happy than he thought. He had underestimated her, he had underestimated Happy. And now the last thing he needed was his wife to tell him _I told you so._

"Jesus Christ Clay I told you this shit would end up badly."

"This is nothing to do with you Gemma." He snapped getting to his feet. He went to walk past her but Gemma stopped him, grabbing his arm hard.

"Don't you dare say that to me." Gemma bit back the pain as Clay grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding on to him and bent it back as he pulled her flush against him.

"I will say what I want. People seem to be forgetting that this is my FUCKIN' club."

Gemma had only ever seen Clay this angry once before and it was around the time of JT's death. When Clay was like this nothing good followed. She saw it as soon as Liv had walked back into the clubhouse arm in arm with Happy. He wasn't going to stop till he got what he wanted which was Liv 6 feet under.

There would be no stopping him now, Gemma knew that from experience but just like in the past Gemma knew that the best place for her to be, the best position to protect herself when he was this far gone was by his side.

"I'm sorry." Gemma pressed her free hand flatly against his chest as her fingers traced over his t-shirt. "I just worry for you baby, I don't won't any of this shit to blow back on you."

Clay sighed as eased his grip on her. "I know." He said before kissing the top of her head. He did love this woman even if she could be a pain in his ass most of the time.

"What's happened?" Gemma kept her voice soft as she continued to rub her hand against his chest affectionately, she hoped this would finally get him to speak so that she could find out what the hell they were dealing with here.

"Happy's excommunicated." Clay answered heavily. He still couldn't get his head around this outcome.

Gemma did her best to keep herself calm. To say she was shocked was an understatement. Of all the consequences she could have imagined Happy's reaction to be finding about the threat against Liv this wasn't it.

"Did you enforce it?"

"Didn't have a choice. He's knows everythin' that little tart opened her mouth."

"Okay." This was bad, this was so fuckin' bad. "I take he didn't tell anyone?" Clay shook his head. "That's good right?"

"Until she decides to open her mouth again or Happy does."

"If Hap was gonna say shit he would have by now." Again Clay nodded but this time he wasn't so sure. Happy was so angry right now that Clay knew that once he calmed down and was thinking clearly that he would change his mind about bringing it to the club. No..he was not going to be safe from any sort of blow back...he needed to make sure that neither of them could utter a word of this...ever.

"Clay... baby..." Gemma got the feeling again that he was hiding something from her but before either of them could say anything else a loud crashing sounded vibrated through the Chapel from the other side of the double doors.

* * *

Tig headed for the bar sorely in need of a drink. Of all the brothers he thought would betray him Hap was never one of them. He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he chose her over the club, his family.

Sure the girl was hot, and he knew they had history but that shouldn't have meant shit to Happy, not when he been shown those photos. Fuck how the hell could anyone justify them. She had no right even being the same room as Laroy.

Tig took the shot of Tequila Kip passed him quickly after he barked the order at him.

"Get me one to Prospect." Tig looked to his left and found Kyle standing beside him. Tig couldn't stop the look of disgust flashing across his face. If anyone should be excommunicated from this club it should be Kyle fucking Hobart. Tig had never been a fan since day one and now with his recent actions-landing Opie on the inside- Tig hated him and defiantly did not trust him. Since his return he had tried to keep as much distance between them as possible. He was failing at that right now.

"Bad shit tonight." Kyle commented as he downed the shot. "Can't believe the stripper whore was fucking around with Laroy..I mean...shit man..."

"What did you just say?" Both Tig and Kyle looked towards Kozik. He was advancing on the two men from the other end of the bar, and he did not look happy.

"I'll have another one." Kyle turned his back on his brother as he ordered another shot.

"Don't turn your back on me." Kozik grabbed Kyle's arm and swung him back to face him. "I asked you a fuckin' question."

"I said that I can't believe that fuckin' stripper whore was fuckin around with Laroy." Kyle pushed Kozik off him. "Don't tell me that she's got you whipped like Hap...shit..." Kyle started to laugh. "Wait don't tell your banging her to, fuck she really is nothin' but a whole, shame wish I could have gotten a taste myself."

Kozik lost it. He hated the prick anyway and now hearing him talk about Liv like that Kozik couldn't stop himself. The guy needed to be brought down to earth a little. Kozik was more than willing to be the one to do it.

Kyle's back hit the bar when Kozik's fist connected with jaw, not having anytime to recover Kyle felt his insides explode as Kozik hit him continuously in the ribs. He was already in bad shape and he was pretty sure that Kozik was trying to hit him where he was already injured. When the beating on his ribs stopped Kyle thought he might be able to recover, get a few hits of his own in but it didn't happen. Kozik grabbed him by the scruff of his clothes and hurled him across the room sending him crashing against the tables in the middle of the room.

It seemed that no one was coming to his aid which is why he was thankful when he heard Clay's voice break through the cheers of the crowd that had started up when Kozik landed his first punch.

"ENOUGH." Kozik stopped and stood up back to his full height leaving Kyle on the floor nothing but a bloody mess. "You." Clay pointed his finger at Kozik. "Get some air. And you get cleaned up."

Donut slid of his bar stool and followed Kozik outside. He hadn't bothered to try and intervene on the fight. Clearly Kozik needed the release and Kyle...well he always deserved an ass kicking.

He found Kozik pacing around the punching bag that was hanging from the overhang. He was smoking a cigarette as he occasionally threw a punch at the bag.

"Better?" Donut asked taking a seat on the top of the picnic table as he lit up his own cigarette.

"That fucker deserved it."

"Woah...wasn't gonna lecture ya. Don't like the guy. And for what he said the prick deserved more than what you gave him."

"What the fuck is going on man...I just don't get any of this...Liv wouldn't..." Kozik stopped hitting the bag and stopped pacing as he stared at Donut. He was the only other person here that knew Liv like he did, respected her as Happy's Old Lady. The only one who understood which is why he needed to make sure that he was thinking clearly that his love for Liv wasn't clouding his judgement. "She wouldn't right?" Kozik couldn't believe the words of doubt had left his lips and by the way Donuts face hardened neither could he.

Donut was on his feet and in front of the younger man than people would have thought was possible for a man of his size.

"You bailin' on her and Hap?"

"NO...NO...of course not..."

"Good because I think right now we're all those two have."

"What we gonna do?"

"You...your calm yourself the fuck down an your gonna get a grip on yourself, and head back to Tacoma."

"I can't leave..."

"Tally needs to hear what's gone down here tonight from you...not from Samcro he needs to hear our version."

"Wait..." Kozik was completely confused and was pretty sure he was hearing this wrong but he had to check. "You think all this...you think it has somethin' to do with Samcro?"

"I ain't sayin' shit. All i'm tellin ya is to get your ass back to Tacoma. And that's an order."

* * *

It was just over four hours later when Happy pulled the bike into the parking lot of some random Motel. She remained by the bike as Happy went to go and pay for a room.

He had been so tense during the ride, Even when they pulled up here and he cut off the engine he didn't speak to her. She didn't want to push him but she was dying to find out what happened. She wanted to make sure he was okay because he certainly didn't seem it and if she could help she would do whatever she could...even if that meant doing something she hoped that she would never have to do again...leave him.

"Hap..."

"We're room 206." He handed her the key and grabbed their bags off the back of the bike.

She followed him again no question. God she just wished that he would talk to her. She was scared here.

Watching Happy drop the bags at the foot of the bed Liv moved behind him and was glad when he didn't move away from her touch instead placing his hand over the top of hers. She dropped kisses onto his shoulder over the top of his t-shirt.

"Hap..." Once again she felt him pull away from her.

"I'm gonna hit the shower." His hand fell from the top of hers. "You should get some sleep we're leavin' first thing."

And with that he had disappeared into the small en-suite closing the door behind him. Liv sank onto the bed. Her head falling into her hands as her tears fell. She couldn't stop herself. She never wanted any of this. She was losing him.

Her self pitying however was interrupted by the chirping of a cell phone. Lifting her as she wiped her eyes Liv looked down at the bags next to her. It was hers. Fishing it from inside her bag she stared down at the ID. Glancing at the bathroom door she could hear the shower running. Running her fingers through her hair her eyes fell back to her phone. She thought about it for a few more seconds before deciding to answer.

"_Hey sweetheart_." Hearing the familiarity of his voice Liv felt herself start to well up again.

"Donut."

"_You okay?"_

"Yeah."

_"Don't sound it."_

"What the hell happened tonight?"

"_Was hoping you'd tell me."  
_  
"He's not wearing his cut. Donut I don't know what the hell is going on..." She tried to keep her voice quiet, as she didn't want to alert Happy.

"_Look that doesn't matter right now. All I need to know is if you two are safe."  
_  
"I think so."

_"Good. Where are you?" _

"What?"

_"I need you to tell me where you so I can help you sweetheart." _Liv knew he wouldn't hurt her or Hap she knew she could trust him but for some unknown reason in that moment she doubted all that. As soon as he asked her where she was she felt herself start to panic.

She still had no clue what had gone on tonight and for some reason that made her un-trusting to any son even Donut.

"I..no...I'm sorry...I can't do that." Without another word she hung up and switched off her phone, throwing it back into her bag as she got to her feet.

Cracking open the bathroom door and closing it behind her she stood in front of the small shower.

Happy turned at the sound of the door opening and closing. He found Liv standing in front of the shower looking at him through the glass door. She'd been crying. _Shit_. He blamed himself for that he knew he hadn't exactly be forthcoming with shit since all it all went down at the clubhouse, but he just didn't know how to explain all. Plus she didn't need know it all not now anyway. There was only one thing she needed to know right now.

"Come ere'." Liv removed her clothes and stepped into the shower with Happy. The water was hot and she instantly felt her muscles relax.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and Liv felt herself lean into him. His knuckles grazed over her cheek before catching her jaw in his hand and lifted her head towards.

"I love you."

Liv felt her tears fall once again. That was all she wanted to hear the rest could wait because if Happy still loved her that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Hello well i hope all you lovely readers enjoyed this chapter, I know some of you are gonna be pissed at me for Clay not getting his but you just have to trust me. **

**There is suppose to be only one chapter left but I still have a lot of editing to do to it as I want to make sure it's right especially as it's the last Chapter of this trilogy ever.**

**Anyway I want to thank you all for your continued support of this story. I hope I do you all justice with the story and the final chapter. **


	10. Ten

**Hi my lovely readers. Well I have two apologises to make here. One for how long it has taken me to get this out. Part of the reason is real life (namely work) is kicking my ass and the other part was I ended up redoing this chapter a few times as I wasn't happy with it. I think I have it sorted now though. (hope you all like it) Anyway this brings me to my second apology. I said that Chapter 10 would be the last chapter, and it was going to be but like I said before I ended up changing the chapter so much that it ended up being to long so I had to split the chapter in two.**

**I'm in meetings all day tomorrow and there are still a few bits of the next chapter to sort out so i'm going to say that I will post the final chapter Sunday. If I can get it up Saturday I will but I don't want to promise something that I might be able to deliver on.**

**Well enough of rambling I hope you enjoy this chapter xxx**

**Heavy In Your Arms**

_'I'm strong enough to stand protecting both_

_your heart and mine. _

_Who is the betrayer, who's the killer in the crowd, _

_the one who creeps_

_in corridors and doesn't make a sound_

**Breaking**

Liv found herself alone again. It had become a pattern over the recent months. The past 10 months had been hard on the both them, but it was worse for Happy, he may have not openly admitted it but she could tell, he was lost without the Club.

Life as a civilian just wasn't Happy and he was struggling with it and it was finally starting to take it's toll on their relationship. She wasn't angry tough because this was all her fault. If she had just kept her mouth shut, found another way to deal with Clay then they wouldn't be hiding out in Vancouver, living under false alias. And struggling with a life neither of them wanted.

Liv looked up at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. 11.25pm. She pulled another smoke from her pack and lit it before taking a swig of her neat Vodka as she slumped further into the kitchen chair she was sat in.

He stayed out most nights now till gone midnight. She knew he wasn't working not matter what he told her. She knew because she could always smell the beer and Whisky mixed with the very familiar stench of strippers. It sounded weird that she could smell it, but after nearly 8 years of stripping you come to know the familiar smell of glitter and baby oil.

Liv was pretty sure he wasn't cheating on her, but she had a horrible feeling that it wouldn't be long especially since they hadn't had sex in a month. Again she found herself unable to get mad at him.

He had given up everything for her and now she thought that he was starting to resent her for it.

She didn't blame him.

Because of her he had lost everything, he had given that all up everything he loved, valued he even risked his life all to save hers.

And the worse part was she knew if he had to do it again he would.

She took another drink as she glanced at her phone. Nothing. She couldn't do this anymore. She had to do something.

* * *

Happy watched the fingers trail down his chest before she turned around and started grinding her peachy ass against his groin. Fuck he had a serious case of blue balls right now.

He hadn't fucked his girl in over a month which was like a life time for them, and there wasn't even a valued reason as to why, all he knew was that it was him not her, not really anyway.

This whole living life from one place to the next and constantly watching his back was nothing knew for him. That was pretty much his life as a Nomad. But this was different. This time it wasn't just his back he had to watch out for, it was Liv's as well. And he had to do it all without his cut.

It didn't really bother him a first, not having cut, but slowly as time passed and he had to start living life as a civilian he really fucking missed the club and everything that came with it. He missed the way the cut gave him instant respect from strangers, the way he knew that his brothers had his back. He missed the open the road, the runs. He just really missed being a Son.

But he gave it up for the right reasons. He gave it up to save the life of his wife and he would do it time and time again.

But recently he found himself resenting everything including her. And he hated himself for it which was why every night for the past month and a half he'd been coming here after his stint in the garage. He'd gotten work as a mechanic, being on call was the lie he spun to Liv when he didn't get home till late. It was just one of many lies he was telling her lately.

With that thought he drained the rest of his beer.

"Hey Sugar, I get off in 5 if you fancy taking this further." The petite brunette purred seductively into his ear as she turned back to face him, her perfect DD's pushing up in his face.

Happy looked straight into her eyes and could see the lust lingering there. She wanted him, and by the looking he wouldn't have to pay. Just like the when he was a Son. This girl was making him feel more like the man he once was, and Happy had to admit he was tempted.

She trailed her nails down his shirt, her eyes flashing with more lust at the feel of his chiseled chest. Her fingers were heading south but before her dainty hand could reach the buckle of his belt Happy's larger hand engulfed hers as he pulled it away and pulled her the extra few centimeters that lay between them.

"Where?"

"You drive that black pickup right?" Happy gave her a nod. "Give me 10 minutes and I'll meet you outside." She quickly glanced over her shoulder to check that her bosses weren't looking, once she was satisfied she turned back to him and pressed her lips against his. Happy didn't stop her. "See you in 10 Sugar." With a wink thrown over her shoulder she left the private dancing area through the deep purple curtains.

Happy rubbed the red lipstick he knew she had bound to left behind from his lips. He continued sitting there for a minute as he thought about everything. Another minute later he was on his feet heading for his truck.

* * *

Happy made sure he opened and closed the door as quietly as he could. The house was encased in darkness, unlike all the other nights he had been out to the bar, she had finally given up on waiting for him.

Walking into the kitchen he headed for a fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. The light from the fridge illuminating the kitchen allowing him to see the empty bottle of Vodka and the overflowing ashtray on the kitchen table. He knocked the fridge shut with his elbow as he took a swig of his water and made his way to the table.

The scene in front of was becoming a regular thing. Shit she was clearing nearly a bottle a night. And that lay at his feet.

He cleared up the mess and headed upstairs. He found Liv flat out on their bed. Placing the bottle of water on the dresser he walked over to the side of the bed she was at and crouched down in front of her.

"What the fucks happenin' to us girl." He spoke barely above a whisper as he moved a piece of her dirty blonde hair off her face.

She was beautiful, always had been and he had always loved her, even before he realised it himself. It was always her. She was just 15 when she told him that she loved him...shit she was the first person besides his Ma that had said that to him. He decided then that he was never going to let that go, never let her go. Which is why he didn't think twice about laying down his cut for her.

He ran his hand over his face again. How he gone from that to resenting her. He was so fucked up.

Getting up he went to head for the shower knowing that he probably needed it but as soon as he took a step he felt her grab his wrist.

He looked down at her to find her just staring up at him, her eyes full of sadness. The guilt ripped through him.

Liv glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 2.02am.

"Your late." She mumbled her voice rough from sleep.

"Yeah. Sorry." She just shrugged and tried to pull him closer but Happy didn't move. "Need to take a shower."

Liv swallowed hard as she continued to look at him. She could feel the tears burning in the back of her eyes, but she fought them. She wasn't going to cry. Unable to speak she let go of his hand and nodded before turning her back on him.

Happy felt like the biggest piece of shit in the world. He needed to snap out of this because he was hurting his girl, and that didn't sit right with him.

* * *

Happy woke to find Liv's side of the bed empty. Running a hand over his shaved head he could already feel the mother of all headaches starting.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he grabbed his smoke off the nightstand desperate for the hit of nicotine. As he smoked his cigarette he looked over his shoulder at the empty space. He felt the guilt wash over him again. He needed to pull his head out of his ass or he was going to lose another thing he loved.

* * *

Liv was standing in front of the stove, watching the bacon cook in the pan when she heard him come down the stairs. She felt herself tense and hated herself for it. How the hell had they got to this place. How the hell had they got to the point of him cheating.

"Mornin'." Liv looked over her shoulder and smiled at him before turning back to the stove.

"Take a seat breakfast won't be a sec. Coffee's in the pot."

She couldn't even look at him and Happy knew that she knew. He guessed it was that woman's intuition thing, that she could another woman's hands being on her guy. Whatever it was, she knew.

The thought of what he had done made him feel sick. He would have left the breakfast she was placing in front of him, if he wasn't afraid of upsetting her even more.

"You aint eatin'?" He asked when she sat down at the table with him, just a mug of coffee in her hand.

"Not hungry." Happy shook his head. She was never hungry lately, and it was showing. She'd lost a lot of weight lately enough to make him notice, to make him worry. "Don't start Hap. I'll grab somethin' at work." He dropped his fork on to his plate as he looked at her.

"You always say that shit. When was the last time you fuckin' ate a meal with me."

"When was the last time you were fucking here to eat a meal with." Liv shouted getting to her feet and marching over to the sink and throwing her mug in, making it shatter.

He really was on a roll with her at the moment, he couldn't do or say anything right.

Liv took a few deep calming breaths she didn't want to fight with him. She didn't have the energy. She heard the chair scrape across the floor, seconds later she felt him behind her.

"I'm sorry." Happy said as he grabbed onto the counter either side of her. "Promise I'm gonna make this all good. We'll be al'right." He kissed the skin underneath her ear, but Liv pulled away.

"Your gonna be late."

"Yeah." Happy pushed away from her. He should be mad but how could when he was the one who was wrong. She was the one who had every right to be mad.

"Hap..." He stopped as he reached the kitchen door. "I love you."

"Me to."

"You gonna be late tonight." He could see the desperation in her face. Happy shook his head. He was coming home tonight.

"Nah. How bout you make somethin' or order in."

"I'd like that."

* * *

Liv paced the carpet of her living room floor. He was late, two hours late to be precise. He should have been here, and the fact that he wasn't gave her a bad feeling. Christ this whole thing gave her a bad feeling. As soon as she had made the call last night, she started second guessing herself. But now, after last night she knew she had to at least try and make all this right. She owed him that.

Her pacing came to a stop when she heard the familiar rumble of the Harley approaching. She basically ran to the door or rather to the shotgun that was propped up by the side of it. She may have called him but that didn't mean that she wasn't weary of him.

Before he could even knock she opened the door the shot gun raised at him.

"Woah..." Both of his hands shot up in a surrendering motion. "Liv.."

"Are you alone?" She asked keeping the gun trained on him even though her hands were shaking.

"Yes...you told me to come alone. I'm alone Liv...I swear." Believing him she gave a nod, but she still kept the gun raised.

"Your guns, knife slide them to me." Normally he wouldn't willingly disarm himself especially when he had a shot gun pointed in his face. But he knew she wasn't going to kill him, she was just protecting herself. And he couldn't blame her.

Liv picked up his weapons and finally lowered the gun as she stepped aside allowing him in.

"You want something to drink?"

"Sure."

Liv stepped around him and headed for kitchen. He followed behind her his eyes taking in the surroundings. It was a small house but it was nice. He wondered how long they had been here.

"Here." He turned back to Liv as she handed him a beer. He was going to make a comment that it was a little early but as he watched her down a good chunk of her own beer he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Jax had always found himself slightly attracted to the girl in front of him, she was gorgeous he'd have to be blind not to see it, but right now he had to admit she looked half the woman she used to be..literally.

She was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans that hung on her now protruding hips and now none existent ass. The white long sleeved top she had also emphasised just how much weight the girl had lost. She looked gaunt in the face to, and dark shadows underlined her sunken eyes. These past 10 months had obviously been hard on her but then again they hard on everyone.

A lot of things had changed since they had left. Which was why he had come.

"So I'd ask how your doin' but I guess you would never have called me if..."

"I didn't need you, right." Liv said bluntly. She did need Jax, she hoped that he really was the man that she thought he was.

"What's this all about Liv?"

"What do you think?" Liv took another gulp of her beer. "Happy still hasn't spoke about that day." Jax didn't need to ask what Liv was referring to. Liv lent her elbows on the table leaning closer towards Jax. "I need to know what happened Jax."

"That ain't my place Darlin'." Liv wasn't surprised that he said that, brother loyalty and all that.

"Okay." She drained the last of her drink. "Then how about I tell you what I know, what really went on. Because I'm pretty sure Clay has probably fed you all a load of bullshit." Her last words came out venomous making her distaste for Clay clear. Under different circumstances Jax would pull up a woman for talking about Clay like that but things had changed and Jax was more than intrigued to hear her side of the story. Because something about what happened 10 months ago didn't make any sense to him.

"I'm listen Darlin'."

* * *

Happy steered the truck through the quiet streets as he headed for home. He made sure today that nothing stopped him from getting home to his girl. He missed her, he missed the way they were before everything went to shit.

Last night he had been close...to fucking close.. to ruining it all, and what for some pretty little stripper.

Sure she was hot but she wasn't Liv. She wasn't his wife, the woman he loved so much it scared him most of the time.

He had to get over this shit, this resent. Fuck, Clay was the one he was really pissed at not Liv, although if she had told him what Clay...Happy shook his head, those thoughts were the reason behind all that resent, he couldn't go there.

He headed down the street towards their house, promising himself again that he was going to make this right.

* * *

Liv heard the truck before she saw it swing into the driveway. She had told Jax to pull his bike into the garage alongside Happy's.

She had spent the whole afternoon, even taking the day off work, to explain to Jax everything that happened between her and Clay from the moment they had met. He sat in silence at first and Liv started panicking that she had made a really big mistake by calling him, but then he spoke and that fear was gone. He was going to help them.

As she watched Happy walk up their drive from the kitchen window, Liv realised she hadn't really thought about what she was going to tell Happy about her calling Jax and frankly right now she couldn't really find the energy to care. This, the life that they were living now was killing them both and tearing them apart.

She had two options either she could let it happen or she could do something about, she could fight. She preferred the latter. She'd left him once before because she couldn't bare to watch him fall out of love with her, she wan't about to sit by and do that now. Last night was the wake up call she needed.

* * *

"Smells good girl." And Happy wasn't lying. He couldn't remember the last time that he had been home when she had been cooking the dinner. Normally he ended up heating the meal of that night up in the microwave.

"Your Ma's Spicy Chicken Lasagne." _My favorite, _He thought as he walked up behind her as she washed up the utensils in the sink.

For the first time in his life Happy actually hesitated when he went to go and touch her, the memory of her pulling away from him that morning in the front of his mind. He shook it away though and reached out for her regardless of what her reaction might be. She didn't pull away to his relief.

Knowing that it might be pushing it a little Happy moved her wavy dirty blonde hair over her shoulder his lips kissing the soft skin of her neck.

"Hap..." He knew by her tone she wanted him to stop but he didn't. He missed the feel...the taste of her skin. It was intoxicating. "Hap..." Again her words did nothing. He knew he could push her a bit more but when he heard the sound of someone clearing their voice from the doorway of the Kitchen, Happy pulled his lips from her and went for his gun-even if he was a civilian now there were some things that he wouldn't give up- and when he saw Jax standing there he was glad that he didn't give up carrying a gun.

"What the fuck are you doin' here?" Happy growled as he advanced on an unarmed Jax.

_Shit. _Liv thought as she watched Happy advance towards Jax. "Hap...Hap..." She went to grab his arm but he just shrugged her off as he grabbed Jax around the throat. "I called him..." Liv forced her way between the two men. "I called him." Liv spoke firmly looking Happy straight in the eyes. "I called him." Happy's grip eased and both Jax and Liv let out a breath of relief.

"What the fuck is goin' on Liv?" Happy demanded not taking his eyes off her, even when Jax spoke.

**Well I hope you liked it, i know I was a bit nasty to Liv and Hap in this chapter, but remember still one to go...**


	11. Eleven

**So this is it hope you enjoy it...**

**Heavy In Your Arms**

_'I'm strong enough to stand protecting both_

_your heart and mine. _

_Who is the betrayer, who's the killer in the crowd, _

_the one who creeps_

_in corridors and doesn't make a sound_

**In The End**

A day later Happy and Liv found themselves heading towards the town neither one thought they would ever step foot in again; Charming.

The three had spent most of the night trying to come up with a plan, a plan that would finally see Clay get what he deserved. And finally they came come up with one. It wasn't going to be easy, but when was anything in this life easy.

Jax pulled off from Happy and headed pass the _Welcome to Charming _sign, as Liv and Happy pulled into the motel across the street where they would stay and wait for Jax's call.

Jax pulled into his Mothers driveway and made his way inside without even knocking. He found his Mother in the kitchen clearing up.

"Hey baby." She said over her shoulder as she reached for the dish towel to dry her hands. "Wasn't expecting you back for a couple of days." Jax just shrugged leaving his mothers question unanswered.

"Clay around?"

"Just headed back to the club. Why?" She closed the gap that lay between her and her son and stopped just in front of him her hands coming to rest on her hips. "What's going on Jackson?"

"We need to talk." She could tell by the look on her Sons face that this was serious. She decided that it would be best to take a seat and listen to what it was he had to say. "I'm gonna ask you something. I need you to be honest with me."

"Of course, that goes without saying."

"Did you know about Clay and Liv?"

"What about..." Jax shook his head.

"Did you know he went behind the club's back, Happy back, and arranged to have her killed." Just looking at his Mother he already knew the truth. She knew. "Shit Mom. I'm bringing this to the club now you can ether stand by Clay and take whatever the club throws at him. Meaning you also risk your place within this club this family or you tell me what you know."

"Jax..."

"It's your choice, but your gonna have to make one. Clay or the club." He knew he was being blunt but he wasn't speaking to his mother right now, he was speaking to an Old Lady. An Old Lady who could help prove the innocence of a wronged brother.

Gemma knew this day would come. Jax was not stupid. Happy and Liv had only been gone a week when Gemma realised that Jax was growing a little suspicious of the whole thing, and Gemma couldn't blame him.

Clay was truthful with her and admitted that he had tried to set Liv up as a rat, a traitor and that he had used Kyle to help him. Unable to lie and unable to keep her mouth shut, Gemma told him exactly how she felt about the whole thing. He didn't take it well. It ended with his hand wrapped around her throat as he delivered a threat just like he had with Liv.

And now her own Son sat before her delivering his own threat.

"That's where you've been isn't it?" Jax never answered her. "What has she told you?" Jax laughed. This was so typical of his Mother, trying to find out what story had been told so she could make sure hers would coincide with it. Well Jax wasn't going to say a word this time. He wanted the truth.

"Doesn't matter Mom I want to hear what you know.."

"You know she not that innocent in all..."

"MOM...Liv isn't the enemy here, she Hap's Old Lady and Clay went behind everyone's back and made a deal with Danny fucking Jenkins, he made a deal with a Nord. He didn't just betray Hap he betrayed all of us. Shit his dealings almost got Happy killed. Clay needs to pay for that. Question is do you."

Gemma had a choice to make now. Be truthful and save herself or stick by Clay who she was already losing and risk losing everything including her son. The decision was easy.

"I knew he didn't like her, didn't trust, neither did I. Day I caught her with her arms around you, I thought she was gonna make plays for." Gemma ignored her sound of annoyance coming from Jax and continued, telling her side. "I thought she was going to stir up shit. Told my fears to Clay, course it just added fuel on to his hate for. I didn't know about him making a deal with Danny until it was to late. I told him I didn't agree with it and that he was on dangerous ground, I knew what would happen if Happy found out, he would kill Clay."

"He'd have every right to." Jax spat, his anger having grown after listening to his Mothers confession.

"I know. When they came back to Charming I tried to stop Clay, I could see that it wasn't going to end well, them being here. I tried to stop him Jackson, I promise." Gemma reached for the cigarette Jax was holding out to her. "So what happens now?" She asked as she lent in for him to light her cigarette.

"Now you do what I say."

* * *

Liv stepped out of the attached bathroom, a towel wrapped around her as she walked back into the main room. Happy was pacing the horrid dirty pink carpet of the motel room, his phone pressed against his ear.

He turned to look at her and Liv gave him a half hearted smile before rummaging through her bag for a new change of clothes.

"Yeah...okay...I'll be there...Liv?...No...no...fine." And with that he hung up.

Happy turned his full attention onto Liv who still rummaging through her bag. He had really screwed up with her. She hadn't really spoken to him since the other night where he came home later than usual. Even when he tried to fight with her about her stupidity at risking her safety to call Jax she just shrugged it off, only offering up a small apology. She didn't even try to put a fight which was not like Liv at all. And now even though he knew she had heard him on the phone, heard her name, she didn't say a thing. As soon as this Clay business was dealt with, he'd make it up to her.

"That was Jax."

"Yeah." She still didn't look up at him.

"Need to be at the Clubhouse in an hour."

"Okay." He watched her take the clothes she had pulled out of her bag and head for the bathroom. He knew this was all on him but now he was really pissed, she didn't even want to undress in front of him. That was enough.

In two strides he had closed the gap between them and his hand wrapped around her tiny upper arm before she had chance to disappear inside and lock the door.

"Hap..." She sighed.

Liv knew what this was about. She had tried her hardest to be okay with him but she couldn't, she was so...she didn't even know what she was. It wasn't anger...disappointment maybe.

She looked up at him and she knew he was about start, about to shout at her, and try force her to fight back because even though neither of them had said it they both knew what he had done, and they did need to discuss but not now, it wasn't the time.

"Not now."

"Liv."

"No Hap. Today we deal with Clay. Tomorrow we can deal with us."

"I don't give a shit about today I jus..."

"Yes you do." She lowered her head and looked down at her feet. "You need the club Hap, not having it the reason we're where we are right now." Not liking that she wasn't looking at him again. Happy hooked his finger under her chin tilting her head back up towards him.

"And where are we?" Finally she gave him a reaction but it was one he wished she hadn't. She looked like she was about to break.

Liv didn't want to answer that question, she didn't think she could even if she wanted to, the lump in her throat was stopping her. Happy must have realised this or he was to afraid of the answer because he quickly changed the subject.

"Jax thinks it's best if you come to the clubhouse, I don't like the idea of it but..."

"It's fine I'll go." He nodded his head- not that she would have noticed now that she had turned her head away from him again. Knowing this wasn't going to go any further Happy let her continue into the bathroom.

He ran a hand over his face as she shut the door behind her. He wasn't looking forward to dealing with all this.

* * *

Jax waited anxiously outside the Chapel. All of his brothers were already inside waiting for him, his mother sat at the bar. He had made sure Clay was being kept busy. He called in a favor with Laroy. As soon as Jax had mentioned Liv, he was agreeing to everything Jax asked of him.

Clay had started dealing with Laroy alone, keeping the Niner business off the table from the rest of the club. Now he knew the truth it was clear as to why.

He looked up when he heard the door to the clubhouse open. Happy walked in, Liv closely following behind him.

"Hey."

"They all inside?" Happy asked nodding towards the double doors over Jax's shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Clay?"

"Don't worry he ain't gonna be interrupting us." Jax looked briefly at Liv before looking back at Happy.

"She can wait out here till we're ready." Happy scoffed and looked over his own shoulder but his eyes landed on Gemma who was sat at the bar. He looked back at Jax.

"Your Mother gonna behave?"

"Yeah." Happy nodded and turned to Liv.

"You okay..."

"Yes." She answered cutting him off. She was about to turn away from him when all of a sudden she turned back to him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. She never said or did anything else before heading to the bar to take a seat a few stools down from Gemma.

"She al'right?"

"Lets just get this done."

Gemma eyed Liv as she sat a few chairs down from her. She looked like shit, and by the display she had just witnessed her and Happy weren't exactly in the best of situations. They seemed awkward around each other nothing like the couple who walked through those clubhouse doors 10 months ago. Gemma might feel bad for them if they weren't the ones who were destroying her marriage.

"Hi kip."

"Liv." There was a little bit of shock his voice and Liv wasn't surprised, her and Hap were probably the last people anyone expected to see in this clubhouse again. "Your back."

"We'll see. I can get a drink?"

"Sure. Vodka?"

"Neat."

When Kip placed the drink in front of her she downed it one, pulling a face as she placed the glass back on the bar and slid it back to Kip. He filled it up without direction.

"You might as well leave the bottle." Kip turned to Gemma and gave a fearful nod to the Queen and placed the bottle in front of Liv, before making a quick exit.

"You want one." Liv offered as she poured herself another glass.

"No it's a little early for me." Gemma snarked making Liv shake her head as she downed another shot. "Why are you doing this? Why now?" Liv finally looked at Gemma. Liv knew that if she was here that she was probably turning against Clay. She had to give her credit for that because her husband was a scary mother fucker and capable of many things. She knew that personally. And even though he loved Gemma Liv didn't think he'd think twice about dealing out some sort of punishment to her for this.

"Hap needs the club."

"So to do that your going to take it from Clay. He needs this club to."

"Then he should have thought about that before he betrayed it." Liv snapped taking another drink. "And by the looks of it I'm not the only one who is taking this Club away from."

"Think that Vodka's giving you a little to much mouth."

"No I just think I've finally had enough of people taking advantage."

Gemma could agree with that. Life as Old Lady was not an easy one Gemma knew that more than anyone, she had been an Old Lady to Presidents. As much as she wanted to give the young girl a piece of her mind, Gemma couldn't do because she knew that she was right. Gemma was just as much to blame for taking the club away from Clay as the young girl next to her.

Leaning over the bar she grabbed herself a glass, sliding it towards Liv. Liv scoffed and shook her but she filled the glass. And the two woman sat there in silence as they drank away their problems.

* * *

"Jax, you really expect us to believe this. The girl's lying to him trying save her ass..." Tig stated his hand gripping the arm of his chair in anger. "She nothin' but a lying whore."

"You call her that again Tigger and were gonna have a big problem." Happy spoke through gritted teeth as he fought to keep his ass in his chair. Now was not the time to be lunging himself another brother. One problem at a time. But Tig did need to be warned.

"We've already got a problem _brother_." Tig spoke the word brother with disgust. And it was clear to everyone around the table that Tig wasn't just going to sit back and accept this, but then again none of them could.

"You think I'm just takin' the word of his girl?" Jax snapped at the SAA.

"Sounds like it."

"Well I'm not, I know how serious this. I know what I'm saying here."

"You sure VP?" Jax looked down the table at Bobby. "I've gotta ask man."

"Yes. Look you all know Hap..."

"Ain't none of us round dis table Jacky-boy are doubtin' Hap's loyalty as brutha...but."

"You don't trust my girl." Happy's words made most of the men bow their heads. Not Tig though.

"Look." Jax lent his arms on the table as he lent in. "I know this is hard to swallow and what Clay told you was easier, I also understand that if we're gonna be taking a stand on this your gonna need more than just our word." Jax pushed himself from the table and got to his feet, heading for the door.

Everyone watched him walk out only to appear seconds later with Gemma.

"If you don''t believe me or Liv, maybe your believe Gemma." He motioned for his mother to take his seat which she did. "Tell them."

All the men sat back and listened as the Queen told them everything. Her words backed up what Jax and Happy had told them and they all started to realise that they had been betrayed by their President. It left a nasty taste in all of their mouths.

"What do we do now?" Piney asked from the other end of the table.

"Now we take a vote." Jax replied evenly.

"We need a full table. Where's Kyle?" Bobby's question made Jax and Happy exchange a look.

"That's another thing we need to discuss."

* * *

Liv sat a the bar alone. She wondered if whatever was going on behind those double doors would change anything. She hoped they did because Happy needed this. Shifting on her stool to face the bar again she went to take another drink, but the glass never reached her lips.

"What the fuc...Shit..." Kyle looked away from Liv and towards the double doors. It didn't take him long to put two and two together.

If she was here that meant that Happy must be to. And that didn't end well for him or Clay.

He looked back at Liv. They stared at one another for a minute each weighing up the other. Liv made the first move.

Liv was off the stool as she quick as she could- the vodka not helping- and ran for the Chapel doors but Kyle was quicker and he wrapped an arm around her waist as he scooped her off the floor, his other hand covering her mouth to stop her from screaming out.

"You fuckin' bitch couldn't keep your mouth shut huh?"

Kyle headed out of the clubhouse Liv fighting him every step. He was glad Jax had put him on pick-up duty this morning, that meant he could chuck her in the truck. He need to get to Clay. He knew where he was, he was meeting with Laroy. That was why he had headed back to the clubhouse Clay wanted him to keep an eye on Jax and the others, make sure none of them followed him, he knew that Jax was becoming suspicious. And by the looks of it Clay was right, Kyle thought as he peeled out of the lot.

* * *

Gemma went to leave the Chapel so that they could take a vote. However when she opened the door and found the bar empty she turned back to her Son.

"Uh Jackson I think we have a problem."

"What?"

"She's gone." Happy was on his feet and pushing Gemma out the way. His eyes scanned the bar, Gemma was right she was nowhere to be seen. He wasted no time in heading down the halls.

Under two minutes it was clear that Liv was gone.

"SHIT..." Happy shouted as he kicked one of the bar stools across the room.

* * *

"So we're keeping to the same shipments. If you want a different drop off point I'm gonna have to think abut that, check it out." Laroy nodded to Clay's requirements, although he didn't care. The shipment of guns was the reason he called this impromptu meeting.

Jax had called him and explained the situation and Laroy had to admit he was surprised to find out it was Clay who had laid hands on Liv. Even more surprised that her Old Man hadn't killed him, he knew of the Tacoma killers reputation. But maybe that wasn't his business. Keeping the old man in front of him him busy while his own brothers voted him out of the club he loved so much was.

He had kept him for 40 minutes and as soon as he got the text from Jax he would let Clay go. But he didn't count on the interruption that came barreling towards them, the tyres of the pickup chucking dust all around it.

"What is this Clay?" Laroy asked trying to get a look at who was behind the wheel.

Clay shook his head looking over at the truck, his hand shielding his eyes from the sun as he waited for the dust to settle, so he to could see who was behind the wheel. When he did though he wished he hadn't.

Kyle was getting out of the truck but what bothered him was the girl in the passenger seat. Liv Lowman.

This was bad for a number of reasons. One of those reason being Laroy. Clay had managed to keep the knowledge that he had used him to try and set Liv up as a traitor from the leader of the one Niners, but that didn't change the fact the Laroy knew the girl and from the photos it kind of looked like he had a little soft spot for her- he was sick of the little tart casting her spell on the men in his life, first Happy then Jax and now Laroy.

A quick glance or his shoulder at Laroy told him that Laroy had spotted Liv if the anger on his face was anything to go on.

This was going to from bad to worse in a number of seconds.

* * *

Liv watched from inside the truck. She had tried always to get out but none of them worked, and she was tired and her head was pounding.

Once Kyle had chucked her inside the truck she fought him and he decided the best way to put her down was a hit with butt of the gun to her head, needless to say it had done the job.

It had knocked her out cold and she didn't wake up till they pulled into this deserted quarry. She started panicking straight away, and when she spotted Clay standing there, the only thing running through her mind was that this was it. This was the day she was going to die.

She started fighting again. This time Kyle giving her and elbow to her face, the taste of blood filling her mouth. At that point Kyle hoped out of the truck, locking the door behind him.

He basically ran over to Clay as Clay just continued looking her. She could feel her heart pounding. She didn't want to die not like this, not at the hands of Clay.

She wanted Happy so badly right now.

But just as she was thinking that she had seen him for the last time she saw Laroy emerging from behind Clay and suddenly she found a little hope.

* * *

"We've got a problem." Clay grabbed Kyle roughly by the arm and dragged from the ear shot of Laroy.

"Yeah I can see that. Why the hell have you brought here?"

"Everyone's back the cluhouse house Clay. We need to get out of Charming, there gonna come after us."

"Then why the hell did you bring her." They both looked over towards the truck where Liv was still sat. Clay however turned his attention back to Laroy. He saw him reach for his gun and on reflex of self preservation, Clay grabbed Kyle and used him as a human shield as Laroy fired off two rounds.

"That's for Opie brother." Clay whispered as he shoved his now lifeless body at Laroy who was advancing towards him.

Clay covered the distance between him and the truck in an impressive speed considering his age. He retched open the passenger side door and grab Liv as she tried to move away from him. She screamed for help but her cries were useless out here.

"Let her go Clay."

Clay pulled Liv against him tight, as he drew his own gun. "This doesn't concern you Laroy. Just put the gun down and we'll forget about the dead brother lying on the ground." Laroy just smirked at Clay.

"That was all you man. Now you need to let her go."

"Trust me she's not worth it Laroy."

"Maybe not, still doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna let you leave here with her."

Liv knew that this was going nowhere. They were at a stalemate. Both men were leaders, they were not the type of men who gave in without a fight. And as her eyes fell on the lifeless body of Kyle she knew that if she didn't do something that the three of them would probably be joining Kyle. She couldn't let that happen. Laroy, although he may not be a completely innocent man he was innocent in this. He didn't deserve to die trying to save her.

Taking a deep breath Liv closed her eyes and with all of her weight she stomped her boot down on Clay's foot. The shock made the grip he had on her loosen and Liv wasted no time in elbowing him in the gut.

She thought she was free but Clay seemed to recover quicker than she anticipated and before she even managed to take two steps from him he grabbed her wrist spinning her to face him as he pulled her back to him.

Laroy felt helpless, but it was all happening so fast. One minute he had his gun trained on Clay the next thing he knew was that Liv was and Clay were going at it.

He edged closer hoping to get a shot off but he couldn't get a clear shot. Giving up on that he decided to help her and ran towards the squabbling pair but he only made it halfway when the sound of a gun echoed around the deserted quarry.

Their eyes locked each of them frozen by what had just happened. The gun was never suppose to go off but now that it had the shooter wasn't sorry, and moments later the person pulled the trigger again.

Liv watched Clay drop to his knees. When she had pulled the trigger for the second time she was blinded by her rage. The man had tried to kill her, almost killed Happy in the process. She had never hated any one in her life, but she hated the man that was now struggling for his last breaths, he deserved to die, but as she saw the pool of blood grow beneath him the reality of what she had just done hit her like a freight train.

The gun dropped from her now shaky hands. Her legs had turned to jelly but before she hit the floor a strong arm wrapped around her waist keeping her on her feet.

"What have I done..." Was all she could say as she continued to stare at Clay's lifeless body.

"What you had to." Laroy pulled her round so that she was facing him. Both his hands now coming to rest on her face. "It was your or him Olivia. You had no choice." Liv nodded although she didn't believe a word he said. "Come on."

Laroy tucked her under his arm as he lead her back towards his car. Opening the back door he told her get inside, she did with no argument. The girl looked wrecked and he couldn't imagine what she had been going through all these months, he didn't know how she had handled it all when she was Oakland. The girl was tough, clearly, but was this a step to far for her.

Closing the door behind her Laroy pulled out his cell. He needed help to clear up this mess and the girl inside that car needed her Old Man.

* * *

Happy willed his bike to go faster. He had never been so relived when Jax had got the call from Laroy telling him that Liv was safe. That was all he heard. His girl was alive. When he had come out of the Chapel to find her gone he honestly let herself believe that that was going to be the last time he was going to her. It felt like someone had stabbed him repeatedly in the heart. He didn't want that to be the last time he saw her. He didn't want to remember her with that look in her eye, the disappointment the hurt all of which he had caused. It couldn't end like that. Which was why he was glad to hear she was alive. He was going to fix everything.

Pulling into the dusty quarry Happy was the first off his bike, the only thing making him pause for a second was Clay and Kyle's bodies gathered together on the floor.

Happy looked up at Laroy. "This you?" He couldn't but sound a little pissed. He was hoping that he would be able to exact a little revenge on his former president.

"That one was." Laroy nodded towards Clay's body. "That was your girl."

"Shit." Those words were spoken by Jax and when Happy looked over his shoulder it seemed all of his brothers had just heard that his girl had killed Clay. He swallowed hard.

Jax looked up at Hap. For once he could actually read the man's expression and it was fear, fear for his girl. But he didn't have to worry he was going to protect Liv on this, he promised her that afternoon at her house that he would protect her and keep her safe and he was a man of his word.

"We've got this man. Go get your girl."

"No. I'll help." Happy shook his head, as much as he wanted to go to Liv he had just been accepted back into the fold and he wasn't going to start off by bailing on them.

"Go." Happy was surprised to hear Tig's voice. "Girl's been through enough right, you should go, we've got this Brother." Hap nodded. He knew this was Tig's was of apologising and Happy agreeing was his way of accepting it. They were good.

"Where is she?" Laroy flicked his head in the direction of his black Mercedes. "Thanks." Happy stopping by Laroy's side for a second as he made his way to the car.

Happy actually felt nervous as he reached for the handle of the door, he was afraid of what he was going to find inside.

Liv turned her towards the door as it opened. She felt all the emotions she was fighting to keep down rush to the surface when she saw him.

"Hey girl."

"Hi."

She lost it then. Tears started cascading down her face as her body shook. Happy slid in beside her closing the door behind him as he pulled her into his safe arms as she broke down even more.

Happy did know how long he sat there with her in his arms. All he knew was he could have sat there for ever as long as he could hold her because as much as he would love to believe that her tears were all about Clay he knew they weren't.

* * *

Liv actually felt better surprisingly, it was amazing what a hot shower could do, or maybe it was the fact that her nightmare was finally over, well almost there was still one thing she had to do.

She had changed into a pair of fresh jeans and black vest top with a her leather over the top, and was in the middle of braiding her hair over her shoulder when the door opened. She watched his reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but smile.

"Looks good on you." She said referring to his cut that he was wearing.

"Feels good." Happy couldn't help but notice the fact that she had her jacket on and her bag was by the door, that wasn't where he left it. "You going somewhere?" Liv sighed as she tied the elastic around the end of her braid.

She took a seat at on the bed. Her eyes looking around the room.

"This is where is all started." She turned Happy and she knew he knew what she was talking about and it wasn't just to do with the room. "I should never have come here Hap."

"What you sayin' Liv?"

"I don't belong here. You said it yourself once." Hap remembered saying and at the time she didn't but that was a long time ago. Now she belonged wherever he was. "Especially now after what I've done."

"You ain't the bad guy here Liv. You did what you had to, everyone out there knows that." He told her firmly because he didn't want her to believe any of that shit that was going on in her head for one minute. But she shook her head in disagreement.

"I killed their President, I made Gemma a widow...god how is she ever going to see past that, how can anyone..." She looked down at her hands. "I shouldn't be here Hap it just isn't right."

Happy ran his hand over face. She might right about Gemma but shit he would make sure the Queen kept away Liv. He would do anything to keep her. He came and sat beside her.

"Liv..."

"It's not just that." She turned to look at him. She registered the guilt flash across his face and she felt her heart break. Even though she didn't blame him and she loved him with every ounce of her body, it still stung like hell to know he had crossed that line.

"She meant nothing..." Happy blurted out as he got to his feet again. He didn't know how the conversation had shifted from his brothers to his infidelity but it had. They were always going to have to have this conversation, even if he didn't want to. "Your my girl Liv, your my wife for fucks sake that's all that matters." Liv got to her feet and stood in front of him. Her hands running down the front of his Cut.

"Are you happy?"

"To be a Son again, yeah I ain't gonna lie it feels good..." Liv smiled up at him.

"Good, that's all I ever wanted was for you was to be happy." She pressed her lips against his. "I love you." As she pulled away Happy grabbed her wrist. Liv felt the tears burn in her eyes, she couldn't believe that they were at this place once again...but they were. She backed away from him and made her way to the door and picked up her bag.

"Where are you goin'?"

"I'm finally going home."

**So I hope you all liked it. Clay finally got his and I felt it was only right for Liv to be the one to do it. **

**Don't panic though I am not leaving it here there is a small epilogue to come which I think rounds off this story perfectly. **

**Hope you enjoy it...**


	12. Twelve

**Heavy In Your Arms**

_'I'm strong enough to stand protecting both_

_your heart and mine._

_Who is the betrayer, who's the killer in the crowd,_

_the one who creeps_

_in corridors and doesn't make a sound_

**One year later**

Liv ran her hands over the crisp white sun dress as she looked at her reflection for the hundredth time. She felt stupid for being so nervous, it wasn't like this was her first time.

"Shit..." She cursed as she noticed the time.

Grabbing her bag and keys to her car she headed out the door.

She arrived at her destination and climbed out of her car towards the big iron gates. She knew the route well and it didn't take her long to find it even though it was getting dark. But as she walked closer her path was littered with candles and rose petals. She couldn't stop herself from smiling as she approached the man she loved.

"Let me guess your mother."

"Who else." He rasped as he watched her walk closer. "Fuck girl..." Her smile grew.

"You like then?" She did a little twirl to show the low cut back, She heard him let out a small whistle. When she faced him again he was now standing in front of her. His hands reaching out to cup her face.

"Fuckin' love it.." He kissed her briefly before pulling back. "Come on." He took her hand in his and walked her back over the where Jimmy stood.

"Hey Jimmy."

"Liv." The man bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Looking good as always."

"Easy Jimmy, that's my wife.." Happy teased his old friend.

"Yeah I think I remember, you know as I was the one who married you kids the first time. So you two ready?"

"Yes." Happy and Liv replied at the same time.

"Hey baby girl." Liv placed her hand on top of the gravestone. "This isn't to weird right? Doing this in a cemetery."

"You wanted just family." Happy looked down at his daughters name on the gravestone and then back at Liv. "She's our family. And who gives a fuck if it's weird. We don't do normal girl." Liv couldn't argue with that. Happy took her hand and pulled her closer to him, as he gave the nod to Jimmy.

"The most precious possession that ever comes to a man in this world is a woman's heart." Jimmy turned to Happy. "And Hap man you found a good one, she'll be there when you need her, she'll always be behind you, supporting you. And she will love you." Jimmy turned to Liv. "Happy will keep you safe, he will protect you to the death from harm. He will provide for you and he will love you."

Liv smiled up at the man she loved more than anything. A year ago when she closed that door to the clubhouse she thought that was going to be the last time she ever saw him, but to her surprise he came for her. She didn't know how he found her maybe he still thought of Tacoma as home to, however he did it, when he turned up on her doorstep she knew that everything was going to be okay, that they were going to be okay. They might have had a few kinks to sort out but they were home and they were together.

"You got the ring?" Happy nodded and pulled out a sparkling diamond from the inside of his cut.

"Hap." Liv said in awe as she stared down at the new ring. It had been 11 years since she had worn a ring, his ring, and she couldn't believe that she would be wearing one again.

"Easy girl." Happy soothed as he slid the ring onto her finger.

Liv laughed and turned to Jimmy. "Can I kiss him now."

"Go ahead kid." Jimmy smiled as he watched the couple. He remembered the first time he had married the couple they were young and so in love. Over the years he had watched them fall apart and heard stories of things that happened to the couple. They would have every right to just walk away from one another, any normal person would have but these two had never given up on another and they still seemed just as in love with one another as they were the day he married them the first time around.

He smiled at the couple before quietly stepping away and leaving the two of them alone.

"Thank you."

"What the hell you thankin' me for?"

"For being the man you are, standing by me, loving me." Happy shook his head she said some crazy shit sometimes.

"If anyone should be sayin' thankyou it ain't you girl." He kissed her, as his hand ran down the her exposed back. "We better get out of here." He took her hand and started leading her out of the cemetery.

"Where are we going?"

"Clubhouse." He felt her stop and pull at his hand.

"Hap."

"Come on they just want to celebrate." He could she it in her eyes and he knew what she was thinking. Pulling her to him he ran his fingers through her long wavy blonde hair. "It's just family. No visiting charters." He felt her ease.

He wondered if she would ever be comfortable around his Charming brothers again. He knew what happened still haunted her. The nightmares had lessened but there was still nights where she would wake him with her screaming. She wasn't like him, she didn't kill people, she was to good of a person to do it and not have it weigh heavily on her. But he just wanted her to get past it because he hated that Clay- even though he was dead and buried- still got to his girl and there was nothing he could do about it.

When he came after her he promised himself and her that he was going to make everything right between them, and just like the words Jimmy had spoken moments earlier he swore to protect her, and this time he wasn't going to let her down.

He let his other hand rest on her cheek, his thumb grazing over her soft skin.

"I love you girl."

"I love you to Hap. Always have."

_I was a heavy heart to carry, my beloved was_

_weighed down, My arms around his neck_

_my fingers laced with crown. I was_

_a heavy heart to carry. But when _

_he held me in his arms my feet _

_never touched the ground._

**Okay so that's it we're finally at the end. I just want to take this time to thank every single person who has read not just this story but the three installments and have added them to your favorites and a huge thank you to those who took the time to review my stories. **

**I hope you have all enjoyed the last chapter and this short little epilogue. It has been a long hard road for Happy and Liv but the love they share for another never stopped. **

**Although this is the last story of Happy and Liv I was thinking of maybe doing some sort of one shots, including stories from their past and maybe some from their future. Let me know what you think, if that would be something that you would be interested in reading. **

**Once again I want to say a big thank you to you all for supporting me with this saga. I have really appreciate it, these stories would be nothing without all you lovely readers. So thank you. **


End file.
